O Captain, MY Captain
by ScarletRosePetal
Summary: Sequel: Nothing ever goes as planned, I'm learning it the hard way, aren't I? Jack and I escape from Port Royal, but then everything goes to pot. I even end up going back to that bloody place! Complications arise, are pursued, but not overcome...
1. Chapter 1: The Hurricane

**It's here! It's finally here! I'm so excited to be getting back to this, you have no idea! I have no life- this story is my excitement...sad, yes? Anywho, here is my Sequel to The Legend of 'Captain' Jack Sparrow. If you have not done so, go back to the original story, and read the rewrites, okay? You will better understand the story. Though I'll tell you that the rewrites aren't too important. But, they are a difference. Ah, and...I completely rewrote my first few chapters of this story. I think the idea is much better than what I've actually written, so I'll warn you that all I have is an idea. It is being written as we go. Up to a point. :::end of useless rambling:::**

**Here she is...O Captain, MY Captain. Please, enjoy...**

* * *

"Jack!" I yelled up to the helm, struggling to hear my own voice through the storm. "Can she make it through this?" The ever-sounding creaks and groans of the ship were far past worrying me. 

"She's the Black Pearl!" He yelled back. "She can make it through anything!" A smile was plastered to his face. Even after a year of having her back, the thrill of standing at the helm of the Black Pearl never wore off of him. I turned my attention toward the sails on the main mast.

"Cut that sail away!" I yelled to a a random sailor on deck. He nodded and scrambled aloft. If it wasn't cut away soon, it would be pulled away by the wind. And the mast would be pulled down with it. I watched the grey sail twisting away with the wind into the icy blackness of the sea.

"Bloody hurricane." I muttered to myself. I ran toward the starboard rail to strap down a rolling barrel. Suddenly, I felt light headed and slid down on deck. My stomach flipped and I almost threw up. 'What's happening?' I thought. 'Sea sickness? I couldn't possibly get sea sick _now_, could I? After all these years on a ship?' I stood up and regained myself. I felt fine. I shook myself off and lashed down the heavy barrel. Tossing an empty, broken crate into the water, I begrudged Lola and Annamaria. 'They just had to go visit family, didn't they. Can't suffer with us.' And just as quickly as the thoughts came in my head, the winds stopped, and the rain ceased.

"Is it over?" I asked out loud to no one in particular.

"No, Selesta." Jack walked up to me. "It's the eye of the storm. Give it twenty minutes, it'll be back again."

"Great." I groaned.

"Hurry to work!" He yelled to the crew. "We have less than a half an hour to get the Pearl more fit to ride this out! Hurry!"

* * *

"Never sail toward a storm again, Jack." I said later that night after the storm had passed. He simply nodded. After the storm was over, we all assesed the damage. It was pretty bad. In other words, Tortuga, here we come!

"Comming back to my cabin?" Jack asked as we walked from the deck.

"No, I'm tired." I said. "I'm going straight to mine."

"Tell me goodnight now then." He said, smiling. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me deeply. Oh, yeah- I loved this life so much more than my old life in Port Royal!

"Goodnight." I whispered. He pulled me back into another kiss. But then...I quickly pulled away and ran toward the deck. 'I need a rail!' I thought. I timed it just right, and gave the sea a little gift from my stomach.

"Ouch." Jack said behind me. "Am I really that bad of a kisser?"


	2. Chapter 2:  What do we do?

**Chapter 2! Turns out study halls are good for something!**

* * *

I tossed in my bed; I felt horrible. After I tossed up my stomach, Jack forced me to stay in my room all night. It was morning, and I still hadn't slept at all. A horrible notion kept comming into my mind. There was a reason I felt so badly, and It wasn't sea sickness. I had a slight idea. 'But its not true.' I said to myself and I tried to push the idea out of my head. Still...it kept comming back. It was only once. Just once! It couldn't happen from that. And yet, it could. I groaned. 'Why did I do it? 'What am I going to do?' I thought as I struggled to keep myself from crying. 'I'm not even married!' I heard a knock on the door. 

"It's me." The voice came. Jack. He opened the door and walked into the cramped room. "Feeling any better?" He asked. I shook my head, unable to speak He smiled faintly, trying to make me feel better. We sat in silence, both of us too scared to speak our minds. Jack finally broke the silence. "I've been thinking, and I'm not sure if you're going to like what I have to say." He sat down on the end of my bed.

'He must realize it, too.' I thought.

"Selesta, we have to put you ashore." He said.

"What?" I finally spoke. "What are you talking about?"

"This virus that you have. It must a bad one if it just came so quickly." He started. 'Yea, it came quickly alright.' I thought. "And if it's affecting you like this, the rest of the crew could catch it. And you might not be able to get much better while you're on a ship." He stopped.

"Jack." I began, unsure of what would actually come out of my mouth. "I don't think what I have is able to be caught." He said nothing, and only looked at me strangely. "Jack! Don't you get it?!" I said louder.

"No..." He said slowly. "Should I?"

"Yes!" I cried. "Jack. I...I..." I stopped.

"What?" He asked, starting to catch on.

"Jack." I tried again. "I think I'm pregnant."

"What?" He managed to choke out.

"You heard me!" I said, finally letting the tears fall.

"Yea...but..." His voice stopped.

"I know, but its all I can come up with." I said. "And we did..." My crying kept me from saying the rest. He moved closer to me, and wrapped his arms around me.

"I guess you're right." He said, lamely.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I...I don't...I don't know." He stammered.

"Jack..." I let out a loud sob. "Jack we're not even married! I can't...I just..." He cut me off.

"We'll get married. We will. But I...I still think we need to put you ashore."

"Why?" I asked.

"It would be too dangerous for you on a ship. We're headed to Tortuga so...no, wait. I can't drop you off in Tortuga. That would be even more dangerous for someone like you."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I just mean they would say a lot about you if...well, you know." He stammered. He was just as worked up about this as I was.

"Then what do you propose?" I asked. I was getting mad.

"What about Port Royal?"


	3. Chapter 3: Trust Me

**Hurrah! I love my reviewers! Rum and cookies to all of you! On to the next chapter...Its a bit short, but I don't really know what else to put in this chapter. I'm having fun writing it...I can't wait until I get to the fun part. You all will have to wait til that comes! (And you don't know what I'm talking about!) Haha! End of evil moment...story time!**

* * *

"Port Royal?" I asked indredulously. He couldn't be serious! 

"Hold on!" He defended himself. "Look, if you really are pregnant, you cannot stay aboard a ship! It would be too dangerous."

"But Jack!" I protested. "Port Royal? Everyone that wants to kill you...kill me...kill everyone on this ship lives in Port Royal!"

"And some in Tortuga." He added.

"Now's not the time for jokes." I snapped.

"Listen to me. There are only two people I would trust to take care of you. Your best friend, and her eunich soon-to-be husband." He gestiulated wildly.

"But its Port Royal! If I'm going to be put off a ship there, I might as well go hang myself now."

"Selesta. Do you not trust me?" He asked.

"What kind of question is that?" I retorted.

"A kind that requires a response. Just answer it."

"Yes, of course I do." I said, unsure of whether I really did or not.

"Then trust me on this. You need to go ashore." He said quietly, leaning in to kiss me. I quickly turned away from him. He smiled and went back to just sitting. "You really don't trust me, do you?"

"I thought you were never supposed to trust a pirate." I said. He rolled his eyes and picked up my necklace from around my neck. "Your necklace." He stated.

"You gave it to me." I said slowly.

"Aye. And you want to know why? Because I loved you. And I'll always love you while your wearing it."

"You know I never take it off."

"Exactly." He smiled. "Just trust me on this." I sat for a moment, thinking.

"Well." I began. "I guess I really can't argue to that."

* * *

"We're a three day's journey from Port Royal." Gibbs knocked on my door. I opened it. 

"Thanks." I said. Jack and I had decided to tell only Gibbs of our suspitions. To everyone else, it was a secret they wouldn't even know existed. They all thought I was being dropped off in Port Royal to visit Elizabeth. Jack, Gibbs, and I had discussed the possibilities, and we had decided that Elizabeth would never turn me down. We all thought I'd be safe. I hoped so.

"Of course." Gibbs said, walking away. I sighed and closed the door. I'd been stuck in my room for days. Just in case a miracle happened and I did have a virus, I stayed in my cabin as to not infect anyone else. Running toward my bed, I grabbed the bowl sitting on the floor. It had been very helpful. But it was almost full. I sighed in disgust.

"I'm not ready to be a mother..."


	4. Chapter 4: Up the Trelis of Roses

**Huzzah! I'm actually starting to like my sutdy hall! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you my lovely reviewers! This story would be absolutely nothing without people to read it. For this I am so very thankful! Anyway, enough of my sappiness...Oh, but first let me just say, this is one of my FAVORITE chapters. You'll see why! On with the story!**

* * *

I stared out at the shore with tears in my eyes. You could see the buildings, the flickering candlelight in the windows as people drifted into sleep. It was Port Royal, and I was scared out of my mind. What would happen here? What would happen in the future? Only one way to find out... 

"Ready to go?" Jack walked up behind me and asked. I nodded. "I wish I could be the one to take you ashore." He whispered in my ear.

"No you don't." I smiled faintly.

"Well, if I could, I'd do it." He said. We all knew this wasn't possible. Everyone in Port Royal could recognize Jack far too easily. I was able to blend in once I put on a dress, brushed out my hair, and hid my sword and pistol.

"The boat is ready, Selesta." Gibbs appeared. I nodded and started to follow him. He volunteered to go with me to shore since Jack couldn't. Jack caught my hand as I walked away.

"No matter what happens, always remember that I love you." He said strangely. Almost as if there was a hidden meaning behind it... 'Oh what am I talking about.' I thought, pushing the feeling from my body. I smiled.

"I love you, too." I said, feeling the tears that I'd been able to hide beginning to fall from my eyes. He pulled me into a deep, long kiss.

"Go." He said quietly. I turned around, my silver necklace in hand, toward the boat. I didn't look back. I couldn't have, even if I'd wanted to.

* * *

"Thank you for taking me to shore, Gibbs." I said. 

"Take care of yourself, lass." He smiled, and returned to the boat. I was on my own. It was strange. Everthing in Port Royal was exactly the same as when I'd been there a year ago, but it all seemed so different. Lightening jumped through the sky as I walked down the street toward Elizabeth's house. It started to sprinkle as I stared at it. It was so much bigger than I'd remembered. Intemidation swamped over me. I squeezed through the metal gate and ran behind the house to Elizabeth's window. A small light flickered behind the curtains. I looked up at the small balcany and realized that there was a trelis of roses leading right to it. 'That's new.' I thought. Hand over hand, foot over foot, I climbed it easily in the new falling rain. Until I got to the top, of course. I leaned toward the balcany railing and swung a foot over it. Then the other. Then I fell on my back onto the slick, wet balcany floor.

"That was painful." I wheezed, trying to regain the breath that had been knocked out of my lungs. As I stood up, I heard a small sound comming from the room. Then a voice.

"Who's there?" It came. It was Elizabeth! I then heard a sword being pulled from its sheath. "Answer quickly. I have a sword and I could easily fight." I laughed.

"I as well am armed, but trust me, Elizabeth, you don't want to fight me. You'd lose." I said. I heard her walking to the door, and she opened it.

"Selesta?" She asked.

"The one and only." I smiled and gave her a hug.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well..." I began. "Its a long story."

"Well, you must tell me! I'm so excited to see you!" She gushed, pulling me into her room.

"You too!" I said. "But can I borrow something to change into? I'm absolutely soaked!"

"Oh, of course. I'll get you a nightdress." She reached into a drawer and pulled one out for me. "And you'll need a towel, too." She grabbed one from across the room and handed them both to me.

"Thank you." I said, stuggling with getting my dress off. I hadn't worn one for so long, I couldn't really remember how to get it off.

"Do you need some help?" Elizabeth asked. I laughed and nodded. She came behind me and began undoing the constraining dress. I stepped out of it and started to pull off the rest. "Oh, you're bleeding." Elizabeth said suddenly.

"Bleeding?" I questioned, looking down at myself. Sure enough, blood.

"Oh, you've started your period. I'll get you something for that, too." She walked off into another room.

"Period?" I said. I looked down at myself again in disbelief, but it was true! I'd started! I nearly screamed with how thankful I was! "I'm not pregnant!" I exclaimed.

"What?" I heard behind me. I turned to see Elizabeth just walking into the room.


	5. Chapter 5: Come Back

**Story time! Explanations from Selesta...**

**Oh, and the ring that is mentioned...I remembered writting it a little part back during my original story. I thought I'd give it a big part in this one. I hope you all remember it, if not, it's in one of the last few chatpers when everyone is still in the cave. Onward bound! To the Story!**

* * *

"Oh." I said, noticing her. "You weren't supposed to hear that." 

"But I did." She said softly.

"Yea. I guess I should start with the whole story. But first..." I grabbed my 'item' from Elizabeth and with the nightdress and towel, I disappeared into her closet. "One second." I changed (taking my sweet time about it) and slowly came back out. Elizabeth was sitting on her bed, and motioned for me to sit with her. I sat down and sighed. Then the story began.

"After Jack and I escaped from Port Royal, we took our time doing nothing. We sailed around the seas just loving the freedom. We had the Black Pearl, and we had each other." I took a deep breath. About seven months after that, Gibbs got the idea that we should return to the Isla de Muerta to salvage some of the treasure in the cave. We figured we would go, leave the Aztec gold alone, of course, and make a little bit of profit." I fiddled with the ring on my finger. Elizabeth glanced down at it.

"Did you get that then?" She asked looking at my ring.

"Oh, no." I said. I took off the ring. A beautiful blue stone shone in the middle of the entricate design. "Jack gave this to me back when you were still in the cave. It got stuck on his finger..." I said, putting the ring back on. "Anway, when we got to there, we didn't end up getting anything."

"Why is that?" She asked.

"The sea was taking the Island back to the depths. All the enterances were underwater. We couldn't get in."

"I'll bet the crew was upset with getting nothing." Elizabeth laughed.

"Well, we did get one thing. They didn't like it though." I smiled.

"What?"

"Jack the Monkey. He was such a pain! Somehow, we managed to catch him and put him in a cage. But I think I saw an empty cage before I came ashore." I laughed thinking of the crew scrambling after Jack (monkey) to catch him a second time.

"What happened after that?" Elizabeth asked.

"We set out to sea again. About three months went by and nothing happened. Then we ran into some trouble on our way to Tortuga." I said, recalling that terrifying day. "The Bristish Navy found us and started to pursue. We managed to lose them and we had a big celebration." I said.

"Selesta, this is all great, but you're still not really telling me what I've wanted to know. Why did you think you were..." I cut her off.

"The celebreation, Elizabeth." I looked away from her, embarrased. "There was a lot of rum to go around, and to say the least...we all had a lot. I was no exception" I stopped. "After the main of things was over, Jack and I went back to his cabin. We started talking, then he kissed me, and one thing lead to another...I remember it all, Elizabeth. I was completely consious. People think that rum will completely control you, and you won't remember it. We both did." Elizabeth sat, completely silent.

"Well, after that, we sailed on for a while. I'd been about a year since we'd been in Port Royal. We all celebreated the anniversary of having the Black Pearl back, and of Jack's thirteenth year of since first becoming Captain. For some reason, he wasn't the happiest then. I guess it was just because it brought back so many memories of Barbossa." I stopped to see if she's say anthing. She didn't, so I continued. "That night we were just off Tripolle, and the British Navy found us again. We were chased for days when a bird flew up to our deck. We were nowhere near land."

"How did it get there?" She asked.

"Something forced it to us." I said.

"What could force a bird out that far?"

"Hurricane." I said. "Jack managed to sail us straight into it. During the storm we lost our pursuer. I started to get the idea of what was happening to me, though. I threw up. At first I thougth it was just a virus. It turned out to be just that, but when I started to think about it, I thought that a pregnancy made more sense. I was scared. So scared. When I told Jack what I thought, he agreed." I stopped there. "He doesn't know that I'm not...when is going to come back?" I started talking to myself. I stood up and ran to her window. A thin outline of sails could be seen on the horizon through the moonlight. "When are you comming back for me?" I whispered to the ship. "Come back."


	6. Chapter 6: Distant Family

**Sorry it's taken so long to get another chapter out...I'm trying to get this one done before study hall ends, so I'll stop typing up here and just get to the story...**

* * *

"Selesta?" Elizabeth placed her hand on my shoulder and pulled me away from the window. "Are you alright?" She asked. 

"I don't know when he's comming back." I said sadly.

"I know it must be hard." She said softly. "I know I couldn't live without knowing when I'd next see Will." She smiled.

"So how are things with you and Will?" I asked.

"We're engaged!" She blurted as soon as the question was out of my mouth.

"When did that happen?" I asked.

"Well, while you and Jack were escaping, Will kissed me." Her eyes were off in another world. "My father didn't like the idea of us being together -and really he still doesn't- but it didn't matter to us." She smiled deeply. "One day, we were down walking on the beach, and he seemed really quiet. I asked him if he was alright and he said no. I was a bit worried actually, so I asked him what was wrong. He told me he needed me to do him a favor." He paused to take a breath. "And he said that he needed me to marry him so that he'd know that I'd always be with him."

"That's so sweet." I recalled the atrributes of my old friend Will. Sweet was always one of them. I couldn't help but wish Jack was like that a bit more often. "When is the wedding?" I asked.

"Three weeks." She said. "Maybe you'll get to stay for the wedding." She said, but then caught herself. "Which leaves us with the problem of how to hide you..." She began.

"Oh. Right." I said. I'd forgotten about that little detail.

"I'm not entirely sure of how to do so. And it must be done well. Who knows what would happen if a pirate was found in the Governor's house." She said, sitting on her bed. I sat down next to her and tried to think. It popped into my head faster than I could get the words out.

"Elizabeth! What if we were to hide me in front of everyone so that no matter who saw me, they wouldn't actually see me. It would be brilliant! No one would find me because I wouldn't actually be hidden, but I wouldn't be seen, because its not possible for me to be seen!" I smiled at her confused face. "What do you think?" I had to ask.

"I think you've been around Jack for too long." She finally laughed.

"Well, sue me." I retorted. "For some reason I've yet to figure out, I love the man."

"So explain your idea." She said.

"You're getting married soon, so lots of your family members will be comming in, right?" I asked. She nodded. "Why couldn't I pose as one of those family members? Your father has NEVER had a good memory. He wouldn't remember my face after all this time." She nodded again in agreement. "So, tomorow morning I could show up at the door. Your father would come to see me, and wouldn't remember who I was because he'll have never heard my name before- Anya Sommers."

"Anya Sommers?" She questioned.

"It was my mother's name." I smiled at the memory of her. I missed her a lot. "Then you'll come down the stairs and remember me, your mother's sister's husban's cousin. Twice removed. With you knowing who I am, your father would feel bad about 'forgetting' and would instantly 'remember' me to be polite."

"We can try it." She shrugged.

"It'll work." I assured her. "Just be ready at the top of the stairs to intrude when you hear a knock on the door."

"Alright. And after that you can go visit Will with me. He's been giving me swordfighting lessons each day at two. You can spar with me!" She gushed, thinking more about Will than sparring.

"Be prepared to lose." I said, laughing at her trance.

"What?" She asked. "Yea, sure." I laughed again.

"Goodnight, Elizabeth."


	7. Chapter 7: Anya Sommers

**Here be another chapter. It is morning time, and Selesta is now dressed and walking to the front door of the Governor's mansion. Please enjoy! Double chocolate chip cookies to all my wonderful reviewers!**

* * *

I took my last step up the steps to the door. My heart was beating frantically in my chest. Sure it was a great idea, but if it didn't work and I was caught, I'd be hanged. No pressure. I slowly lifted my hand up to the knocker and I banged it against the door. I heard steps echoing on the other side of the door, and it swung open. It was a servant.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"Hello!" I said, struggling to keep my voice steady. "I'm here to see the Governor Swan and Elizabeth."

"May I ask who you are?" He asked. I took a step past him into the house.

"Oh, its as beautiful as I remember." I sighed fakely. "I'm sorry, please excuse me! Its just been so long since I've been here. I'm Anya. Anya Sommers."

"I'll fetch the Governor, Miss Somers." He said, disappearing down the hallway. I glanced up at the stairs, hoping to see Elizabeth. I was beginning to think she'd forgotten when I saw the hem of her dress just barely appear. She was ready.

"Who did you say it was?" I faintly heard a voice down the hall.

"Anya Sommers?" The servant's voice came. "She acts as though she's been here before."

"I suppose the name sounds a bit familiar." Governor Swan finally appeared in the doorway. "Hello!" He smiled pleasantly, but not realistically, of course.

"Oh, Weatherby it's been so long!" I smiled bigger than him. If we were going to both be faking it, I'd do a better job.

"My dear, I...I can't say that I know..." He began to stutter. Elizabeth finally came down the stairs.

"Who's at the door?" She asked. She caught sight of me and squealed. "Anya!" She walked the rest of the way down and gave me a hug. "What are you doing here?" She asked. She was a much better actress than I'd thought she'd be.

"Well, I couldn't miss your wedding!" I said. "I wouldn't be a very good member of the family if I did that!" I looked over toward Governor Swan who was very confused. I bit my tounge to keep myself from laughing.

"Father, you remember Anya don't you?" Elizabeth asked innocently. I made a mental note to not believe nothing she told me from now on.

"Well...of course I do." He laughed uncomfortably. "How are you my dear?" He asked. Sucker.

"Oh, I'm doing well enough." I said. "I'm just so excited for Elizabeth! Aren't you excited, Governor Swan?" I asked to make him mad. He was fun to mess with. Last night Elizabeth told me all about how her father thought she was making a mistake marrying someone out of her social class. It was understandable, though, when you think about the way he was raised.

"Yes. We're very...excited." He managed to choke out.

"So, who is the man?" I asked.

"His name is William Turner." Elizabeth said with a smile. She was hopelessly in love.

"He's the local blacksmith apprentice." Governor Swan added with a frown.

"Marrying for love and not money!" I gushed. "That's so romantic!" Elizabeth and I were practically snorting to hold in our laughter at Governor Swan's face. It was twisted into a grimace that seemed to say 'stop before I kill you.'

"Let me lead you upstairs, Anya." Elizabeth said, looking toward her father for permission to be excused. He nodded. "After the maids show you to your room, I'll introduce you to Will."

"I look forward to talking with you later, Anya." The Governor said as I began to climb the stairs. "I'm sure we have a lot of catching up to do."

"Of course!" I said. 'I'd better come up with a few good stories to tell him...'


	8. Chapter 8: A Game I Can't Play

**Aaaand...bazam. Here be the new addition. I send virtual cookies to my lovely reviewers. Much love guys!**

* * *

"I can't believe that actually worked!" Elizabeth exclaimed as I sat down on my old bed. It exactly the same as I remembered it. 

"You doubted me?" I asked, pretending to be hurt. She laughed.

"Well, since you don't really have any things to unpack, lets sneak out of here and go see Will. Before you have to start talking to my father about everything that's been happening in England." She rolled her eyes.

"Ehh, it won't be that hard." I started walking toward the door. "I've gotten out of lies ten times worse." I couldn't actually think of any at the moment, but I was sure they had happened...maybe. Perhaps I have been around Jack for too long! He was rubbing off on me! We walked down the staits and ran out the door before someone could get on us about having an escort for down the street. We continued on our walk and at least five times, Elizabeth had to jerk me out of the way of running into a person or sign. I was too busy looking at my surroundings. It had been about a year since I'd been there, and everything looked so different than it did last night. Then, it looked dark and intemidating. Now, it looked almost friendly. Though I knew it wouldn't if anyone found out who I really was.

"This way, Selesta." Elizabeth grabbed my arm and pulled me into a nearby building. It was the blacksmith shop.

"Will." She called through the room. Her voice echoed on the walls as I looked around. I'd been there so many times when I was younger. I had taught Will how to handle a sword in this very room. And he was passing on the knowledge to Elizabeth. Will appeared in a doorway smiling. He paid no attention to me, and instead walked, very quickly, across the room, pulled Elizabeth into a tight embrace, and kissed her.

"Will." Elizabeth pulled away. "Look who's here." They both looked over at me, and Will's mouth dropped.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a laugh. "Is Jack here, too?" He asked, looking around as if Jack would materialize in front of him.

"Its a long story." I said, not wanting Will to really know the truth. "But no, Jack's not here."

"It's great to see you!" He said hugging me.

"Well, it looks like you've taken pretty good care of Elizabeth. So, I don't have to kick your face." We laughed, recalling Governor Swan's censory job.

"I'm glad." Will said, only half joking. He knew if it came down to it, I would kick his face. Or what the face was a replacement word for... "So, how is everyone on the Pearl?" He asked.

"Jack's good. Glad to have her back. Gibbs is continually drunk, as always. Marty's short, Cotton's speechless." I smiled. "We're all about the same. Oh, and Annamaria and her sister are off somewhere with their family. In England, I think"

"Her sister?" They asked.

"You never met her." I said. "She was great, but obviously stupid." I said. "She actually wanted to go to England." I rolled my eyes.

"Family is rather important, you know. I'm sure she just wanted to see them." Elizabeth said.

"It's not that important." I grumbled, upset at where the conversation was going.

"She's right, Elizabeth." Will chimed in.

"Wait, you're agreeing with me?" I asked. I couldn't believe he would say such things.

"Well, yes." He said. "Don't misinterpret, Elizabeth. I can't wait to start a family with you." He looked down at her, and they stared at each other with shining eyes. Geez, they were mushy. "But if your family hasn't been there for you, you have no reason to be there for them." He looked at the floor.

"Fathers." I said. "Who needs 'em." I said, thinking about everything that had happened. My father, Will's father. Bootstrap might have been there for me, but Will needed him more. And then there was Jack almost becoming a bloody father. Not happy memories.

"I guess this is a game I can't play." Elizabeth said, sitting down in the closest chair.

"Consider yourself lucky, Elizabeth." I said as Will and I sat with her.


	9. Chapter 9:  Spar Me

**GUESS WHAT TODAY IS...INTERNATIONAL TALK LIKE A PIRATE DAY! No kidding! The coolest day ever, savvy? Anywho, I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update me stories, mates. More info on me page about that one...**

* * *

"This is excruciating." I said, standing up. "Let's at least get on with Elizabeth's sword fighting lesson." 

"Right." Elizabeth and Will stood up.

"I'll get the swords." Elizabeth walked off as Will shot me a look of thanksgiving.

"Your welcome." I whispered. "Bootstrap was a good man, though. I wish you could have known him as I did." He looked away from me. And that was the end of the conversation.

"Here's one for you." Elizabeth tried to hand me a sword.

"Oh, no need." I said, pulling my sword from under my skirt. They looked at me strangely. "I'm not going anywhere without it." I explained.

"Alright." Elizabeth tossed the sword away, and pulled her own out of its sheath. "Spar me." She smiled.

"Seriously?" I asked. I looked toward Will. "Is she good enough to not die?" I joked.

"Yes, actually." He smiled. Our personalities were all coming back from the awkward conversation.

"I resent that!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "But there's only one way for you to find out that you'll lose to me." I smiled and pulled my sword out.

"Lets go."

* * *

Three spars later, I sat against the wall watching Will teach Elizabeth a new trick. Elizabeth had won the first spar, but I'd been able to beat her afterward. Will had already called sparing the winner after Elizabeth's practice, so I would fight him next. I was more worried about that fight, though I did teach him…he was better than I was. 

"Ready, Selesta?" Will asked. I had hardly realized their lesson had stopped.

"I'm sorry, what's my name?" I asked, standing up.

"Ready, _Anya._" He corrected.

"Yes I am. Thank you, William."

"You'd better beat her, Will." Elizabeth half joked, half sulked. She was still mad that I had won.

"No worries there." He smiled.

"False confidence only leads to loss, Will." I stood across from him, smiling myself. We were both curious as to who would win.

"Enough banter." Elizabeth said. "Go!" And we took off. Our sword clashed against one another's and you could hardly decipher whose sword was whose. It was amazing that Will and I could. I reminded me of when Jack was teaching me how to fight, and we were sparing. I had to force myself to pay attention to the fight at hand, my mind kept wanting to run to Jack. I really missed him. I dodged a sudden blow from Will. I really needed to pay better attention! Wait…maybe I could use the same move I used all those years ago against Jack. It was worth a try. I backed up to the rack of swords and jumped, grabbed the top rail, and swung toward Will. He stepped out of the way and I landed on my back.

"Ow." I wheezed, trying to regain the breath that had been knocked out of my lungs. "I guess that only works the first time you do it…"

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nothing." I said, standing up. "It's a long story."

"Nice try, though." Will commented. "It would have worked, if I hadn't moved." He laughed.

"Yeah, next time, stand still and fight like a man." I mumbled, rubbing my new sore butt.

"Even I knew what you were doing." Elizabeth commented. "There was too much time between your swing and your jump." I had thought I'd moved quickly. I know I'd moved faster than that day on the Pearl. Wait a second…

"He let me win!" I jumped up, ignoring my throbbing butt.

"No I didn't." Will looked confused. "I just won."

"Not you! Jack!" I said. They looked even more confused. "He taught me how to fight years ago on the Pearl and I tried that move on him. He let me win! And then he used it to kiss me later." I said as they looked at each other with amused faces. "He really does always have a plan for everything, doesn't he…"


	10. Chapter 10: Tea with the Governor

**Newest chapter! Mkay, so here's what's happening, Selesta figures out that Jack let her win all those years ago, she and Elizabeth return to the Governor's Mansion, and Selesta is now having tea with the Governor. Enjoy...**

* * *

"...and the crew were all so kind. Especially the Captain! He was a wonderful man! Quite exceptional." I continued with the fake details of my trip over. Although, technically I wasn't lying. The crew was great, and the Captain was definately exceptional. 

"It sounds like your voyage was a pleasant one." The governor smiled. "And it seems the captain was good." He looked at me strangely. Suspiciously?

"Oh, yes." I fiddled nervously with my ring. "Wonderful man."

"A captain would be a good way to marry." He said, and my face immediately turned red. I hadn't meant to be talking about Jack that way.

"Oh, well, it wasn't really like that...I mean, he was a wonderful man, but I...and we were..." I stumbled on my words.

"It's alright my dear, I didn't mean to embarrass you." He said with a slight chuckle. I smiled faintly and continued twisting my ring around my finger. He saw me doing so and looked at the little band. "Thats a very beautiful ring, Anya. Where did you get it?" He asked.

"Oh, uh. My un...uncle gave it to me. 'Twas a birthday gift." I stuttered, still off guard from the last bit of conversation.

"Its lovely." He smiled. "It looks a lot like a ring I gave to my wife before Elizabeth was born. Before we were married actually..."

"What a coinsadence!" I chimed.

"I had it engraved with her name. Rebecca." He said, and I almost choked. There was an engraving on the inside of this ring- _Rebecca Lauren Masterson. _I had her ring!

"Yes, well, the ring I gave to my wife was looted from me by pirates the day Elizabeth was kidnapped. You have heard that story, haven't you?" He asked.

"Elizabeth and Will told me when we were at the shop. Perfectly dreadful." I sighed.

"Quite. We're glad to have her back." He smiled. "But we did have two pirates escape by it all. One I would love to have hanged, but the other...I liked her..." His smile faded.

"Her?" I asked, realizing that he was talking about me.

"Yes. She looked a bit like you actually." He said, and I almost choked on the tea.

"Me?" I sputtered, begining to get nervous. "Don't be silly Governor Swann! Me? Look like a pirate?" I laughed slightly.

"She used to work for us; watching after Elizabeth." He said, sentimentally. "We didn't know she was a pirate until the whole adventure was over."

"Where is she now?" I asked, testing his knowledge. I wanted to know where he thought we were.

"Off with the other escaped pirate, Sparrow." He said, taking a drink of his tea.

"Oh! The infamous pirate Jack Sparrow?" I couldn't help but taunt him. "I've read so much about him! Did you know he sack Nassau Port without firing a single shot?!"

"Yes, I know." He slightly glared at me.

"Its all so fascinating!" I said.

"You sound just like Elizabeth." Governor Swann said sadly. I smiled polietly and tried to think of some way to get out of the tea room. '

Maybe I could...no. I could pretend to hear someone calling me...no. He's smarter than that...' Unknowingly, I began fiddling with my ring again, while I was thinking. It slipped off my finger and fell onto the floor.

"Oh, let me get that for you." Governor Swann said.

"No!" I said, as he reached to the floor. He picked it up, looked at it, and went pale.

"This is Rebecca's ring." He said slowly, turning to look at me. He gasped and his mouth flew open. "Pirate!"


	11. Chapter 11: Worked Out?

**Here it is. Not much to say, I'll just get on with the next chapter...**

* * *

I sat perfectly still, unable to move. There was no way this was really happening. I was not being discovered as a pirate. But it was happening. Governor Swann sat staring at me, still holding the ring in his hand. 

"Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" He demanded.

"You really don't recongize me?" I asked.

"Don't tell me those lies! I know you're not Anya! There's no such person in my family." His glare tore through me.

"That's not what I meant Governor." I sighed. "It wasn't that long ago that I was here."

"I would never have a pirate in my household!" He stood, and then froze. He looked down at me. "Selesta."

"Hello." I managed to squeak.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well, I uh..." I stopped. There was no way I could tell him the truth. "I..."

"Hello father, Anya." Elizabeth walked into the room.

"I missed Elizabeth." I said quickly, gesturing toward her.

"Well, I missed you, too, Anya." Elizabeth said quickly, trying to take part in the conversation. She had no idea what was going on. I sighed.

"He knows, Elizabeth." I muttered.

"He knows?" She asked.

"He knows." Governor Swann interrupted. "Elizabeth, may I talk to you alone?" He said quickly. I took a hint and left the room. I shut the door, and pressed my ear against it. I had to know what they were going to say.

"Why would you do this?" I heard Governor Swann say. "Why would you hide a pirate here? Here of all places!"

"Its Selesta, father!" Elizabeth said.

"But she's a pirate all the same. You know as well as I do that if she is discovered anywhere else, that she'll be hung." I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. It felt like gravel pouring down. "It's our duty to turn her in!"

"Father, you wouldn't!" Elizabeth protested.

"I couldn't." His voice came. "I've known her for too long to send her to the gallows. But she must leave immediately!"

"But she can't. She's..." Her voice stopped as if she was thinking. I pratically prayed she'd keep the real reason between us. "She's here to visit." She finally said.

"I don't care." Governor Swann said. Ouch...cold. "She has to go."

"It's not like she's a puppy. You can't just kick her out because you don't want her here." There was silence.

"If she's going to stay she'll have to earn her keep." Governor Swann said in a rather monotonous voice. There was more silence. Then footsteps. I stepped away from the door in just enough time. The door opened and I stepped back in. "I'm not in favor of your staying here. I'll let you know that up front." Governor Swann stood perfectly still, looking at me as if I would pull a pistol out of no where and shoot him. Sure, I did have a pistol hidden, but I wouldn't waste my shot on him. "But if you are going to stay, still disguised as Anya, when you come into the walls of _my_ house, you will work."

"Aye. Wait...I mean, yes." I wanted to slap myself.

"Until you leave, you will work as a maid." He said. "Only when you go outside with Elizabeth will you receive a break. Is that understood?"

"Yes...sir." I said, making sure I wouldn't say 'aye' again.

"Fine. Then get to work cleaning up this mess." He gesticulated toward the tea we'd just had and left the room.

"Well, at least things worked out, right?" Elizabeth smiled faintly.

"Worked out? Hardly." I mumbled. I picked up a few plates and tried to pick up the cups. "Would you get that for me?" I asked, looking at the cups. My hands were too full.

"Oh, I just realized I'm late for something!" Elizabeth smiled sypathetically and ran out of the room.

"I can't believe you're leaving me like that!" I yelled after her. Stupid first class...afraid of work. "Great...just great." I mumbled, picking up the tea pot. I was in for such a _lovely_ time.


	12. Chapter 12:  Scrubbing the Floors

**I'm sorry it's taking so long between reviews! But here is the next chapter...I will fight writers' block! Extra, extra rum and cookies to my reviewers if you've come back after that break. I luff ye for readin'!**

* * *

I sighed and leaned against the wall. I had been scrubbing the floors for hours. I hated it, and I'd lost the feeling in my arm about twenty minutes ago. It would be another two hours before Elizabeth would be able to get me out of it. 

"Why haven't you come back yet?" I asked Jack as if he were here. It had been two weeks since I'd first gotten here. Everyday when I'd wake up, I go look to the window in hopes that I'd see black sails on the horizon. I'd only see white. It was so disheartening.

"Aren't you done yet?" I heard. I turned around to see Elizabeth walking down the stairs.

"No." I mumbled. "I'm used to climbing rigging and reefing sails. Not cleaning a floor until I can see myself in it." She smiled.

"I'm sorry. But do you want to come with me later to go look at dresses. I can't believe I still haven't found the right one. And we need to find you one. I do want you to be my maid of honor, you know." She sat down near me.

"I know." I smiled weakly.

"My wedding is just a week away! I can't believe it!" She gushed.

"Yeah. It's great." I looked down at the floor and saw my reflection. Mussed hair, dirt streaked face, sopping wet clothes. And eyes filled with tears.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah." I hesitated. "Yeah. I...I'm fine." I dunked the rag back into the bucket and slopped it on the floor. "I'm perfectly fine." I grumbled.

"Are you sure?" She asked quietly. I stopped scrubing as a tear began to fall out of eye.

"Yes. I'm fine." I wiped it away. I wasn't going to lose my composure. "I just don't see why this house has to be so perfect."

"Well, with my wedding comming up, everything has to be clean." She said.

"Isn't it more about the actual wedding?" I asked. "That it happens. You could get married in Tortuga and it would still be special."

"Well..." She began.

"Ahh, yes." I joked. "Everything must be perfect for the Governor's Daughter. What she wants, she gets, right?"

"Not really. When you're the Governor's daughter you don't have much say in the matter." She rolled her eyes. "He's made more decisions about this wedding than I have. He might as well put on the dress and walk down the isle." We laughed. "So, what about you?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You and Jack. Any talk about marriage?" She asked.

"Well...no." I answered truthfully. "Actually, only once. When I thought I was...pregnant...he said we'd get married. Probably out of more panic than reason. But other than that...no."

"Do you think it'll happen?" She asked.

"_I_ always have." I said. But...I don't know if Jack is ready." She looked away from me.

"Selesta, don't take this the wrong way...but I'm not completely sure if Jack will ever be ready."

"Why's that?" I asked, truely curious.

"I don't know. He's just never struck me as a one woman kind of guy." She said timidly.

"I...I'd better get back to the floors." I stuttered, uncomfortable about the way the conversation was going. Elizabeth took a hint and nodded, disappearing back up the stairs. I turned my attention back to scrubbing. I was almost finished, but I couldn't concentrate. Elizabeth's words kept pounding through my head. Sure, I'd thought about it, but I'd always been able to push the thoughts out when I'd see the way he looked at me. Could it have been an act? What if...no. It couldn't be. He wouldn't possibly do somthing like that. But the thought kept comming back. What if he'd left me here for good? Was he even comming back?


	13. Chapter 13:  I'm Through

**Aaaannd...next chapter. I like this chapter, and yet at the same time...I absolutely despise it. You'll see why...**

* * *

"Lets try this store." Elizabeth sighed as we walked down the street. After I'd finally finished scrubbing the floors, we headed out the doors of the mansion to look for dresses. It was not a fun process. There were some really ugly dresses in Port Royal. Even as we tried on the dresses we'd never buy in the first place, I couldn't help but dwell on Jack. Would he really ever leave me here? Elizabeth said she'd never seen him as a one woman man. Maybe I'd just missed seeing it. And he did drop me off when he'd heard about something he would have to deal with everyday of the rest of his life. 

"There's nothing in here." Elizabeth interrupted my thoughts. "I don't know where else to try." I shrugged and walked toward the door.

"What about that store over there?" I pointed across the street. A tiny shop sat alone, hardly looked at by the people walking down the road.

"I don't know..." She began.

"Just try it." I grumbled. "You've looked everywhere else."

"Alright." She said. We darted across the street, trying to keep from getting run over by the crazy carriage drivers and hurrying townspeople. A bell chimed as we opened the door. I walked inside and leaned against the wall. Elizabeth could look alone; I needed more time to think.

"Selesta!" I heard from across the store. "This is it!"

"It's beautiful." I couldn't help but say as I saw the dress, hanging above the rest. It shone in the middle of the display; It really was beautiful, and it looked to be Elizabeth's size.

"Can I help you ladies?" A woman walked up to us.

"Could I try that on?" Elizabeth pointed to the dress.

"Of course. Just one moment." She smiled and began to undress the wooden model. Elizabeth looked over at me and smiled brightly, but I couldn't manage one back.

"What's wrong?" She asked. A lump caught in my throat as I tried to talk. I took a deep, ragged breath and tried again.

"Elizabeth..." I croaked. "I don't think he's comming back."

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Jack! He's not comming back!"

"What?! Of course he is! He would never..."

"Elizabeth!" I cut her off. "He can't handle commitment. He thought, as I did, that I was pregnant. And what is a baby other than commitment? He dumped me off in Port Royal so he can go on with his life without me and any sort of ties that I come with."

"Selesta..."

"Think about it Elizabeth. You said it yourself. He's not a one woman man." My face turned stone cold. She didn't say a word. "He's not comming back." She opened her mouth to speak again.

"Here's the dress, m'lady." The store woman appeared again. Elizabeth smiled faintly.

"Thank you." She murmered.

"Do you need a dress as well?" She asked me. "We have a wonderful blue dress that matches this one. Would you like to try it on?"

"That would be great." I managed.

"I'll go fetch it." She smiled. Elizabeth and I were silent.

"He's not comming back." I repeated. She still said nothing. "And that's fine with me. The bloody pirate can go sail his black heart out. I'll never have something to do with him again."

"Selesta, please..." She finally spoke. "Don't you think that's a bit drastic?"

"Don't you think dumping someone who loved you off in a port and then sailing away out of their life forever is a bit drastic?" I whispered ferociously. "I've made my mind. The daft blaggard can meet at rope's end tonight for all I care. I'm through with him."


	14. Chapter 14:  The Night Before

Yay! Thanks my reviewers. Oh, and just to make sure we understand each other well enough...it would definately not be a Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow sequel without Captain Jack. They will for certain see each other again, but...it might not be in Port Royal. Remember...my first one took place during CoTBP, and this one is leading up to DMC. And soon it will be during DMC. Remember that one, mates. Anywho, useless author ramblings over, the story is the important part, no? Aye! Story...

* * *

"Elizabeth. Deep breaths." I repeated. 

"I know, I know." She squeaked. "What else do we have to do?" She picked up her list for the third time in two minutes. "Dress?" She asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"We bought them last week, remember?"

"Right." She marked a check beside 'dress.' "Guest invatations were sent out, right?" She asked me again. Like I had all the answers...

"Your father took care of it." I groaned.

"Right." She mumbled. "Oh! A boquet!" She exclaimed.

"You bought it yesterday." I said, looking out the window. I caught myself and walked away. He wasn't going to come back.

"What were they?" She asked.

"Lilies."

"Lilies? Who made that choice?" She asked frantically.

"You did."

"Oh. Well I suppose they're fine after all." She marked another check on her paper. "What about..." She began.

"Elizabeth. Deep breaths. You've taken care of everything. The wedding is tomorrow. You're fine! You don't have anything else to worry about." I tried to reasure her.

"Alright." She nervously sat down. "Oh, but what about..."

"Miss." A maid appeared at the door. Thankfully, Governor Swann didn't make me work today. He knew Elizabeth needed the support more than he needed my labor.

"Yes?" Elizabeth asked.

"Your father requests yours and Anya's presence for dinner. He's invited a lot of guests for your wedding dinner. And Master Turner is also waiting for you." Elizabeth's eyes lit up at Will's name. She stood up quickly.

"Thank you!" She walked briskly toward the door, and I followed. We walked down the stairs to see Will waiting for us. Well, waiting for Elizabeth. He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him.

"One more day." He smiled. She nodded, beginning to get emotional. They began to walk toward the dining room, myself behind them. Alone. It all hit me then. I was alone. What was going to happen to me when Elizabeth and Will got married? I couldn't hide out in Port Royal forever. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to get over Jack. I'd loved him for so long, and I knew I still did; despite what I tried to tell myself.

"Before we go in..." Will stopped in front of me and pulled Elizabeth into a kiss. "The last one before you're Mrs. Turner." They smiled. A shot of pain ran through my heart. They were so close and perfect. Jack and I had never been quite like that. Maybe he really didn't love me.

"Selesta...come on!" Elizabeth grabbed me and pulled me along into the dining room. Elizabeth took a seat, and I sat to her left; Will to her right.

"Dinner is served." Governor Swann said, sitting at the head of the table. He looked toward Elizabeth and smiled. She hardly noticed, though. She and Will were gazing at each other. The Governor's smile fell slowly, he turned, and he began to talk to the people around him. Their conversations were far more interesting than Will and Elizabeth's 'One more day...I can't wait...the honeymoon will be amazing' talk, so I listened to them.

"I heard there were East India Trading Company ships spotted today. Apparently headed toward Port Royal." One man said.

"Really?" The Governor Replied. "I suppose they're checking up on us." He said with a laugh.

"Have you heard much about them lately?" He asked.

"No, Fredrick, I can't say I have." Governor Swan replied.

"I heard they enstated a new Lord, just a while ago." Fredrick said.

"Really? What was the name?" He asked.

"I believe it was Cutler. Beckett, perhaps?" Fredrick said. That name sounded so familiar...where had I heard it before?

"Cutler?" Governor Swan asked. "Really. Its been quite a while since I've seen him." He said. I couldn't tell if he was trying to be polite or hide disgust. But I couldn't get over the name. I knew I'd heard it before.

* * *

"Wasn't dinner just lovely?" Elizabeth asked me later that night. 

"It was nice enough." I said. "But I wouldn't know about you. You never spoke to anyone except Will, and even then your conversation was more monosyllabic than my conversations were when I was three." I joked.

"I'm sorry, I'm just excited." She smiled.

"Get some sleep." I smiled faintly, walking toward the door. "Big day tomorrow."


	15. Chapter 15: Not Quite Mission Impossible

**Here be me new chapter! It be a longer one, so that be good. Rum and cookies to me reviewers the story is about to begin! Aaand...action!**

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly to the dancing blue waves reflected on my ceiling. How many times I'd watched this sight in this room, since the first day I'd arrived thirteen years ago, I had no idea. I slowly stepped out of bed and looked over at the mirror. I needed a lot of work; my hair was all over the place, and there were dark circles under my eyes. I'd hardly gotten any sleep last night. When I did, I was plauged by nightmares; I was always being tried as a pirate, and each time I was found guilty and sentanced to hang. I picked up my brush and ran it through my tangled hair. I pulled it back with a ribbon, and ran down the hall to Elizabeth's room. I knocked on the door, and waited; there was no answer. 

"Elizabeth." I knocked again. "Its me. Open the door." There was still no answer from inside. I opened the door a crack and peaked inside. She was still lying in bed, asleep. I walked over toward her, and I tried to wake her up. "Elizabeth." She opened her eyes. "Get up. You're getting married today." She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm getting married today." She repeated with a smile. I opened my mouth to talk, but was interrupted as a party of at least thirty maids burst into Elizabeth's room, lead by her father.

"Elizabeth, get out of bed." He smiled. "We still have much to do, and you slept in." He said, and he turned to look at the women that came with him. "Begin to get her ready. Sele...Anya, too." He said, looking at me. He walked out of the room and left the maids to get us ready. Before I knew what was happening, they were holding my nightgown and were lacing up a corset around my waist.

"Wow. You're quite fast." I mumbled. One of them smiled faintly as they began to help me into my maid of honor dress. I glanced over at Elizabeth, but they were taking their time with her. They were just now getting her undressed.

"If you'll come with me miss, I'll do your hair." The maid who had heard my 'fast' comment said, pulling me toward a stool. I sat down, situated my long, heavy dress, and waited patiently while they stuck a million pins into my skull. It was painful. "Your hair feel alright, miss?" She asked.

"Yes." I lied with a smile. I glanced in the mirror. I was actually completely dressed, and my hair did look pretty good. The maids were fast. It was amazing. I stood up from my stool and looked over at Elizabeth. The maids were making such a fuss over her; she still wasn't in her wedding dress. She smiled as she caught my glance, and she gestured me over toward her.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Would you want to do me a slight favor?" She began timidly.

"For the woman of the day, of course. What would this 'slight favor' consist of?" I asked.

"Go down to the blacksmith shop and see how Will is doing. You know, how he's feeling, if he needs help with anything, if he needs reasurence..." She began to ramble nervously.

"Elizabeth, you want me to go spy on your husband?" I asked.

"Not spy...just see how he's doing."

"So you want me to spy on him." I smiled.

"Fine, yes. Go spy. Surely a pirate can handle that." She whispered so I was the only one who could hear her.

"I can. And I shall." I laughed faintly, and I headed toward the door. "I'll be back when the mission is complete." I joked. She rolled her eyes as I slipped on my shoes and walked out the door. I snuck through the halls, ran out the door down to the road, and began to walk down the street. Unfortunately, I was highly overdressed for a stroll, so I got a lot of stares. Everyone knew today was Elizabeth's wedding, though, so they all understood why I was so dressed up. As I tried to ignore the constant glances (and figure out whether the staring was a good or bad thing) I felt a plop on my head. I looked up toward the sky to see rain clouds dominating the horizon. "Please don't rain." I mumbled to the sky. I walked up toward the door of the blacksmith shop and stepped inside.

"Will!" I called, stepping further into the shop. "Are you here?"

"Who's there?" His voice called from one of the back rooms.

"Bond. James Bond." **(HA! Just kidding. She didn't say this. I just had to put it in there because of the whole mission thing earlier. Anywho...here's what she really said...) **"It's Selesta." I called back.

"Oh. Come on back." He said. I followed his voice toward a room. He opened the door as I came back.

"Congratulations." I smiled and gave him a hug. He, unlike Elizabeth, was getting ready alone. And he was already dressed.

"Thanks." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Nervous?" I asked.

"Slightly." He nodded. "But who wouldn't be, right? How's Elizabeth?" He asked.

"She sent me here to find out the same about you." I smiled. "She's fine. Very excited."

"Good." He sat down.

"Do you need help with getting anything together?" I asked.

"No, I...I don't think so." He said. "How's she look?" He asked.

"She's beautiful." I said, as if she was already dressed. She would look beautiful though. The maid brigade would make sure of that. Will smiled thinking about her. "Just three hours. Smile, and don't look so nervous." I told him.

"Yeah. It's not quite as easy as that." He sighed nervously.

"You love each other more than the world. You of all couples should know that! You'll be fine." I said. They were a perfect couple, even if Jack and I weren't, I could still see that they were.

"Yeah. You're right." He smiled.


	16. Chapter 16: I Never Could Forget You

**And just for you guys, I wrote this instead of doing me homework. This is more important anyway...**

**P.S. My mind has suddenly blanked, so if I slightly screw up the lines today, don't hurt me...**

**Oh, and it's long. I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

I stood next to Elizabeth inside the house. In another minute, I would walk down the isle, another minute after that, Elizabeth would come; she would be a married woman. I patted down my hair, attempted to smooth it, and my hand got caught on my necklace. I hadn't even realized that I was wearing one. I glanced down at it and stopped. It was my silver necklace. The one Jack gave me. For the past few days, I would stare at the little heart, unsure of whether to attept to melt it in a fire, or never take it off again. I could never decide. The maids made my decision for me. I picked it up and held it at eye level; it usually would gleam if it weren't for the cloudy weather. I sighed and let it fall back to my neck, I didn't need this right now. Elizabeth's big day was here, now, and happening. I took a deep breath, sent a reasurring smile to an extremely nervous Elizabeth, and stepped out to the crowd. I expected to see everthing as it was planned, but nothing was right. It had begun to rain, everyone was struggling to get under the porch roof, and worst of all, Will was no where to be seen. 

"Where's Will?" I asked far too loudly. Elizabeth appeared behind me.

"Will's not here?" She asked frantically. We looked to her father.

"No, he's not." He answered.

"But he must be! We're getting married!" She exclaimed running toward the edge of the porch. She looked around both ways, struggling to see if he were just hiding. She ran out into the rain, still looking for him.

"What is she doing?" Governor Swann gasped. "Is she mad?" Elizabeth stopped at the front of the isle, where she would have been if Will was here.

"I'm going to go talk to her." I said, heading toward Elizabeth. I gasped as the rain poured down on me; it was freezing! I walked up behind her. "Elizabeth." I received no answer. "Come back to the porch!"

"I'm not going anywhere until Will gets here." She looked at me.

"Come inside." I told her again. "He will be here soon! It's Will."

"I don't care." She insisted. "I'm not going anywhere until Will gets here. We're getting married today." She struggled to say.

'Where is that boy?' I asked myself, looking back to the porch. 'I never thought he'd do something like this...' My words were cut off when I heard the sound of a door being forced open. Elizabeth and I turned around. Will was here. In chains. Elizabeth ran toward him, dropping her boquet in the hurry. I followed close behind.

"Will!" She ran up to him. "Why is this happening?" She asked, looking at the shakles around his wrists.

"I don't know." He said. "You look beautiful." He smiled. 'What the heck is going on?' I thought, looking at all of the guards.

"I think its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." Elizabeth managed to say. I knew she was struggling to hold in all of her emotions.

"What's the meaning of this?" Governor Swann appeared through the crowd, he was stopped by two of the guards. I turned to see a very fluffy looking man taking off his rain cloak. He turned around and smiled.

"Governor Weatherby Swann, it's been too long." He said as if nothing was happening. He seemed oddly familiar...

"Cutler Beckett?" Governor Swann asked. That name...it was Cutler! The man who branded me as a pirate!

"It's lord now, actually." He scoffed. He was actually right when he'd told me he was destined for more than captain. I was truely afraid. Who knew what that man could do if he recongnized me. I unconsiously took a step backward, away from him.

"Lord or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man!" Governor Swann huffed. He was rather angry that his daughter's wedding was getting messed up.

"In fact I do. Mr. Mercer." He said, as a creepy, official looking man stepped forward. He handed Beckett a piece of paper. "Ah! Here is it. The warrent for the arrest of one William Turner." He handed the paper to Governor Swann. He took it, and opened it quickly.

"But...this warrent is for Elizabeth Swann..." He looked up, horridly confused.

"Oh. Is it? That's annoying. My mistake, arrest her." He said.

"On what charges?!" Elizabeth gasped as soldiers pulled her away and into shakles.

"No!" Will yelled, unable to do anything as he was chained himself. I took another step backward. Beckett took two more papers from Mr. Mercer.

"Ah-ha!" He exclaimed, proud of himself for whatever reason he had to be proud. "Here's the one for William Turner. And I have another one for a Mister James Norrington. Is he present?" He looked around as if Norington would have actually have stepped out of the crowd and turned himself in. Suddenly, Beckett stopped, his eyes fixed on me.

"What are the charges?!" Elizabeth repeated, her eyes glowering with venom.

"Commodore Norington resolved his post some months ago." Governor Swann spoke up. Beckett finally tore his glance away from me.

"I don't believe that was the answer to the question I asked." Beckett glared at the Governor.

"In the category of questions not answered..." Will spoke up.

"We are under the juristiction of the King's Governor of Port Royal, and you will tell us what we are charged with." Elizabeth finished.

"The charge is conspiring to set free and man convicted by the crown and sentanced to death, for which the punishment..." Governor Swann stopped, unable to finish.

"For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death." Beckett finished for him. "Perhaps you remember a pirate named Jack Sparrow."

"Captain." Elizabeth, Will, and I all said together. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Yes, I thought you might." Beckett looked back at me. "I need another set of irons." He called. A soldier appeared. "Arrest her." He pointed to me.

"What? Why?" I tried to act surprised.

"Because, Bloody Rose." He glared at me as they locked the shakles around my wrists. He walked over toward me and pushed up my sleeve, exposing the 'P' brand that he himself created. "You were right. I never could forget you."


	17. Chapter 17: In the Cell

**AND...voala! Here 'tis. Me new chapter.**

**Man...I keep writing these short little chapters that make me feel bad, but I don't know where to stop if I keep going. Do forgive me...please. You know I'll have a new chapter out as soon as I can, so they aren't too bad, aye? I hope not. Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I love ye all quite a bit for them! Rum and cookies to ye!**

* * *

I glared at the soldiers as they shut the cell door. Elizabeth and I were crammed into a cell together, Will was in the one to our right, and million or so other men to our left. It sucked, not to mention _smelled. _We sat down, our backs to the wall, and sighed. Elizabeth sat as close to Will's cell as she could. 

"I can't believe this is happening..." Will's voice echoed through the room.

"It's not quite how I pictured our big day." Elizabeth said, stiffling a cry.

"I'll find us a way to get out, I promise." Will said, taking her hand through the metal bars. I looked over toward the men to our left; they were the source of the smell. They grinned at me as they noticed me looking at them.

"What are ye in fur?" One of them asked me.

"I'm a pirate." I mumbled.

"Ye don't look like one." One of them said, rasing his eyebrows suggestively.

"Do that again, and you'll get a punch in the face you'll never forget." I threatened.

"Don't lose your temper, now." He repeated. "We're o' the same kind. We've got to stick together." He said.

"What?" I aksed.

"We're pirates, too, darlin'." He smiled. His teeth were so disgusting. I glanced over at Will and Elizabeth, who were still talking. They diffenately had the better end of the talking deal.

"Sure you are." I groaned. He was such a freak, and he didn't look like he'd sailed a day in his life.

"I am!" He defended himself. "I sailed on the Mad Marlin."

"Never heard of it."

"Oh, really?" He was getting mad, and I was starting to have a little fun. "Where'd ye sail then?"

"The Black Pearl."

"No ye didn't." He shook his head incredulously. "The Black Pearl's one o' the most famous ships in the Caribbean. Anyone could claim to o' sailed on her."

"Well, I did." I said, rolling my eyes. Jail wasn't so great, but it was even worse with people like him.

"Who are ye?" He asked, clearly as annoyed as I was.

"Selesta. Bloody Rose."

You're Bloody Rose?" He asked, his eyes growing wide. "I've heard about ye!"

"You have?" I asked. This is weird...

"Yeah. You sailed wif Jack Sparrow. Helped 'im to get the Black Pearl back!" He said. I rolled my eyes and looked away from him.

"Don't talk about him." I said quietly.

"Jack Sparrow's a legend! And its even more amazing he's been stickin' wif one girl like he is..."

"I said shut up!" I finally turned and yelled at him. He backed away from the metal bars and joined his other men. They turned around to look at me, but with a single murderous glance, they were back to their own business. Even Will and Elizabeth had stopped talking and were looking intently at me. The entire jail was silent.

"William Turner." I we all looked up to see a guard standing in front of Will's cell. "Lord Beckett has desired a word with you." He unlocked the door and held it open. Will glanced at Elizabeth, stood up, and walked toward the guard. He placed shakles around Will's wrists and they began to walk down the corridor.

"I wonder what that's about." Elizabeth stared at their retreating backs. I sat silently next to her. And we waited...


	18. Chapter 18: Alone

Here be the new chapter, mates...

And again, if I slightly screw up the lines...don't come after me with lit torches and pitchforks...

* * *

I jolted awake at the sound of thundering footsteps; I hadn't even known I'd fallen asleep. Will appeared at the gate of our cell and Elizabeth instantly ran to him. 

"Here now. He can't be here." The guard said.

"I think you'll find he can." Governor Swann replied. Governor Swann? What was he doing here?

"Mister Shwann." The guard horribly mispronounced his name.

"Governor Swann, still. Do you think I wear this wig to keep my head warm?" Governor Swann asked rhetorically. I turned my attention to Will. I wanted to know what he'd talked about with that _Swine_.

"Beckett offered me a way to free you. I have to go find Jack Sparrow and bring back his compass." Will said. I grimaced at the name. Actually, both names- Jack and Beckett. Neither of them could be depended on. I opened my mouth to say so, but was cut off by Elizabeth.

"Jack's Compass? What does Beckett want with that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Does it matter?" Will asked. "I'm to find Jack and convince him to return to Port Royal in exchange the charges against us will be dropped."

"No." Governor Swann stepped into the conversation just as I opened my mouth to try to speak again. I sighed and leaned against the wall. It was pointless to try to speak here, anyway. "We must secure our own avenue to your freedom. We cannot depend on Jack Sparrow."

"Is that a lack of faith in Jack, or in me?" Will asked.

"In Jack. And with good reason." I mumbled in the back. They all turned to look at me, as if I'd just randomly appeared. "He only cares about himself. Remember that while you go chase him."

"I have faith in you. In both of you." Elizabeth looked back at me and I glared at her. She had no idea what she was saying. To trust Jack was like giving a mad man your life. You'll only end up hurt or dead. "Where will you find him?"

"Tortuga." Will said and I rolled my eyes. He was bloody right. If Jack was anywhere right now, it'd be Tortuga, enjoying the company as likely as not. "I'll start there, and I won't stop searching 'til I find him. And I intend to return here, to marry you."

"Properly." Elizabeth added.

"Eagerly, if you'll still have me." Will said a bit softer. I glanced over at Governor Swann who was facing the other way, pretending not to listen.

"If it weren't for these bars I'd have you already." Elizabeth said. Governor Swann fell from surpise, taking a candleholder with him. "I'll wait for you."

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon." Will said, standing up and running up the stairs. Governor Swann looked back at us in the cell.

"I'll be back later." He turned and followed Will up the stairs. Elizabeth and I sat in the cell for a good while before either of us spoke.

"I hope Will can get the compass." Elizabeth said.

"Me too. It won't pertain to me, though."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Elizabeth, I was arrested on pirate charges. I'll still be hanged whether Jack give the compass to Will or not. And I want you to know its more likely not."

"Why are you talking about him like that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because its the truth." I mumbled turning away from her. Unfortunatly, that meant I was now staring into the pirate cell next to us. They smiled at me, and I stood up quickly, sitting on the other side of Elizabeth...away from them. I layed back against the cold, stone wall and closed my eyes. I hated life right now...

* * *

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. It was completely dark; I'd fallen asleep again, though this time, I'd slept for hours. It was nighttime.

"Where's Elizabeth?" I looked around my cell. She wasn't there.


	19. Chapter 19: Outta the Cell

**Where is Elizabeth? We shall find out...this be a good and long chapter! ****Thanks to my reviewers, I luff ya, mates! Onward...we are story bound!**

* * *

I began to get really nervous. Where was she? Did she manage to get out? But she wouldn't have left me behind if she did. Or would she? Did Beckett want to talk to her, too? I would have woke up from the noise, wouldn't I? What in the bloody world was going on?! I stood up and looked down into the pirate cell, but they were all asleep. I kicked the cell wall causing a loud rigging noise to sound through the room; they woke up. 

"What was that for?" They mumbled, still half asleep.

"Where's Elizabeth?" I asked.

"Who?"

"The other girl that was in this cell." I growled.

"The Gov'na let 'er out hours ago." They moved around, trying to get comfortable enough to fall back asleep. Governor Swann let her out? Why didn't she wake me up to get out as well? She was actually gone, and I would get the collar. I was so lost in my thoughts I hardly noticed the sound of footsteps echoing in through the corridor.

"Selesta." I looked up at the cell door. It was Elizabeth!

"Elizabeth! I'd thought you'd abandoned me!"

"My father tried to make me, but I came back. I have the keys, lets get you out of there..." And as she said those sweet, sweet words, she opened the door. I glanced back into the pirate cell. They were fast asleep, and it was for the better. Tomorow morning, they wouldn't be staring at me.

"Lets get out of Port Royal as fast as we can." I stepped out of the cell and began to walk down the hall.

"Not quite yet." Elizabeth said, grabbing my arm and pulling me in the other direction. "We have one stop to make." I had no idea what she was talking about, but I followed her anyway. We began to walk up the stairs, out into the street, and...toward the East India Trading Company building? What was she thinking? Elizabeth stopped suddenly. "Do you have your pistol with you?" She asked.

"Yes, of course." I pulled it from its hiding spot and handed it to her. "But you have to tell me what we are doing."

"We're going to get the Letters of Marque from Beckett." She said while we stepped onto E.I.T.C. property. It highly freaked me out to think we were this close to people with muskets and a complete hatred of me.

"He has letters of Marque?" I asked.

"My father told me about them while you were sleeping." She said as we walked into the building.

"Ah, yes. I suppose I need to sleep less, don't I?" I asked, receiving only silence. We snuck down the hallway looking for Beckett's office, and we knew exactly when we'd found it. It was huge, overlooking the ocean. Everything in it was sure to be worth more than my life. I almost couldn't resist the urge to destroy it all to spite him. Somehow, I did...

"Look for the letters." Elizabeth whispered from across the room.

"What do they look like?" I whispered back.

"I have no idea. Just look for them." She hissed.

"Aye, aye, captain." I muttered under my breath. I walked over toward his desk and began to rummage through the papers sitting on it. No...no...definately not letters of marque...is that a letter from his mum?! I pocketed that one...

"Have you found it yet?" She asked.

"No." I shrugged. This was a hard search. I walked to a table and opened a box. Leather? I opened the item...jackpot! "Elizabeth! Over here!" She walked over smiling.

"Come on, lets get out of here." As we walked toward the door, we heard footsteps in the hall. "Hide!" Elizabeth and I ducked into the hall...It was Beckett. "We can get out this way." Elizabeth tried to pull my down the hall.

"Elizabeth." I said while I looked down at the letters. "These won't work until Beckett's signature is on them."

"No doubt you have discovered that loyalty is no longer the currency of the realm, as your father believes." A voice sounded from inside the room. He knew we were there.

"Then what is?" Elizabeth walked into the room. I grimaced and relunctaly followed her in.

"I'm afraid that currency is the currency of the realm." Beckett hardly seemed to notice that I was there. Perhaps it was for the better...

"I expect then that we can come to some sort of understanding. I'm here to negotiate." I saw her readying my pistol behind her back.

"I'm listening." He looked amused. She pulled out the gun from behind her back and aimed it at his head. "I'm listening intently." He looked far less amused.

"Elizabeth, here." I stepped up and took the gun from her hand. "I'll be far less likely to miss, and far more likely to shoot without remorse." I glared at Beckett. Suprisingly, Elizabeth put up no fight. In fact, she nodded in approval and took the letters out of my hand.

"These letters of Marque, they are signed by the King?" She asked.

"Yes, and they're not valid until they bear my signature and seal." Beckett added.

"Or else I would not still be here." She growled. I stepped closer to him with the pistol. "You sent Will to get you the Compass owned by Jack Sparrow. It will do you no good."

"Yes. Because he's not going to give it to Will." I repeated. They both rolled their eyes, ignoring me. No one ever listened to me...

"Do explain." Beckett droned. He was oddly calm considering he had a gun aimed between his eyes.

"I have been to Isla de Muerta, I have seen the treasure myself. There is something you need to know..." Elizabeth began. 'Where was she going with this?' I thought.

"Ah, I see. You think the Compass leads only to the Isla de Muerta, and so you hope to save me from an evil fate. But you mustn't worry. I care not for Aztec gold. My desires are not provincial. There's more than one of value in these waters. So perhaps may wish to enhance your offer." He smirked. Elizabeth looked at me and nodded. I stepped toward him and cocked the pistol under his jaw.

"Consider it in your calculations that you robbed my of my wedding night." She slammed the letters into his hands and I lead him toward the table.

"So I did." He said.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" I smiled. "Oh, and look! It's the same exact pistol from all those years ago, too! Fancy that..." He glared at me. "You seem to get stuck in these predicaments quite often." He rolled his eyes at me and turned back to Elizabeth.

"You're making great efforts to ensure Jack Sparrow's freedom." He handed the newly signed papers to Elizabeth.

"These aren't going to Jack!" She snatched them away.

"Oh really. To ensure Mister Turner's freedom, then? I'll still want that Compass. Consider that in your calculations."


	20. Chapter 20: First Day Aboard

**I actually had more trouble with this chapter than I thought I would, so I'm sorry it took so long to update! Thanks again for reading, mates!**

* * *

"Will this hat do?" Elizabeth picked up a different hat. Again. 

"Yeah, it's fine. Just choose one. At this rate, we'll have to change on the ship to keep from missing it." I grabbed a pair of boots. I would be so glad to be in them and out of the horrible buckle shoes Elizabeth forced me to wear for her wedding.

"Alright then. Let's get out of here and onto the ship." She ran toward the door. We were in the blacksmith shop, stealing Will's clothes **(wow...that sounds really fangirlish...) **so that we would have men's clothes to wear to sneak out of Port Royal on a ship. I followed her out of the shop and we ran down the street struggling to see through the fog; though we were extremely happy to have it for cover.

"Now, remember my name is Will and your name is..." She stopped waiting for me to finish.

"John." I said.

"No." She protested. "I told you to go by Jack."

"Well, I'm not going to!" I whispered as we approched the ship. I didn't want anyone to hear me.

"I'm going to call you Jack, so you'd better answer to it!" She hissed.

"Fine." I grumbled. "But you know, Elizabe...Will, this must be the thousanth time I've gone by name other than my own. I'm going to have identity problems!" She ignored me. We looked up at the gangplank looming before us in the fog and at the bustling movement happening on deck.

"How will we get on?" Elizabeth asked.

"Follow me." I walked toward the stern of the ship, hoping to see a window. Thankfully, one was there. "That's our way in. And our changing room."

"But its probably the Captain's cabin!" She protested.

"A captain is always too busy on deck to be in his cabin when the ship first sets off. We'll be fine." I grumbled. Soon enough, we were soon changed, ready to take our place as crewmen. Then it struck me..."What will we do with the dresses?" I asked.

"We can just hid them somewhere on the ship." She suggested.

"I guess..." I took a deep breath and strided confidenly to the main deck, trying valiently to hid my dress. I wished I was as confident as I looked. Inside, my stomach was full of butterflies. I was so scared of getting caught. I stepped up on deck and tried to look as though I'd been there the entire time...and that I wasn't holding a dress behind my back. No one even glanced at us; Elizabeth and I were able to easily blend in while everyone tried to prepare the ship to set off. We ran to a large store of cargo and burried our dresses under it all. Hopefully, no one would find them.

"Go climb aloft and unreef the topsail, lad. We're ready to set off." A man walked up behind us, startling us out of our wits. He must have been the captain.

"Aye...y-yes, sir." She looked frantically toward me while walking toward the ratlines. I jumped over to where she stood and began to climb with her.

"You're pathetic." I joked as I easily pulled ahead of her on the ropes. "I'll have to teach you what to do on a ship." I said.

"That would help." Elizabeth stuggled to catch up to me.

"Alright listen, you'll have to work with one hand. Cling to the back rope for life itself with the other." I began to instruct her once we reached the top. Needless to say, I did most of the work...

* * *

"I'm so worn out." Elizabeth mumbled while we walked toward the forecastle. 

"Yeah. That's what work feels like." I couldn't help but smirk. She ignored me.

"Wait." She stopped. "Are we going in there?" She pointed toward the crew's quarters.

"Well, yes." I said dumbly. "Why wouldn't we? We're a part of the crew."

"But its completely public. And to men, too." She looked worried.

"What are you talking about, Will. You are a man." I said in a don't-get-us-caught-by-your-rich-girlish-ways tone of voice. She caught on and reluctantly followed me into the quarters. It smelled horrible; like bad B.O. and three week old fish. Even the crew's quarters on the Pearl didn't smell this bad.

"Selesta..." She looked horrified.

"Come on..." I groaned, taking shallow breaths to keep the smell out of my lungs as much as possible. I walked over to an unhibited corner, dragging Elizabeth with me and plopped myself into one of the hammocks. Elizabeth clambered into the closestest one and began to swing herself in it.

"Uhh...Will..." I tried to get her attention.

"What?" Her voice came, her swinging as wild as ever.

"You might not want to..." I stopped as she flipped out of the hammock. "Do that." I finished.

"Thanks for the advice." She groaned pulling herself back into her hammock. "This is going to be such a long trip for me. I just want to get to Tortuga." I rolled my eyes at her. Sure, I hadn't expected her to take to the sailing idea too well, but she was suprising me with her whininess. Of course, it was her idea in the first place, though I had to comply with it. There was no other way to get out of Port Royal. We were wanted women and we had to get out, and she knew as well as I did that this was the only way. I just hoped she would take to it better. Very, very soon.


	21. Chapter 21: Superstitious

I woke up the next morning to the familiar sound of ship's bells. I jumped out of my hammock and walked over to Elizabeth. "Get up, Will." I smiled. She was glaring at me ferociously.

"It's too early." She moaned.

"Yeah, sure. I'll let you tell that one to the Captain." I began to walk away.

"Fine." I heard behind me. She sighed and rolled out of her hammock (miraculously managing to land on her feet this time) and followed me out of the crew's quarters. We walked on deck with the crew and formed a line. "What's happening?" She asked.

'The Captain's adressing the crew." I said. "Stay at attention." We watched as the captain inspected each of us as we stood at the ready. He then walked back up the the poop deck and looked down at all of us.

"Tell your names. One man at a time. We'll start with you, lad." He said, pointing to the end of the line closest to Elizabeth and I. Each man went through and told his last name. But I began to panick as I tried to think of a name.

"Turner." I heard next to me. I had to speak.

"Mer...Spa...Bar...Gi..." I tried to come up with a name that people wouldn't recongize. All I could think of were pirate names!

"Is there a problem, lad?" The captain asked me.

"No...n-no sir...no...I just..." I tried to think of an excuse. "I...I don't know me name."

"You don't know your own name?" He asked increduously.

"A...aye, sir." I wanted to slap myself. I didn't know me own name?!

"And why not, might I ask?"

"I was an orphan. I don't know who me parents are, and I don't know what me name was. No one does. Just call me Jack." I managed to come up with a story.

"Alright, lad." He looked bewildered, but the crew carried on with telling their names. The captain gave out his orders and within a time span of ten minutes, Elizabeth and I were swabbing the decks.

"You don't know your own name?" She hissed once we were alone. "What was that?"

"I couldn't come up with a name that wasn't a pirate name! All worked out well enough, so lets just forget it, alright?"

"Alright." She agreed.

"Turner...uh, Jack." We turned to see the first mate.

"Aye." We said in unison.

"We have more than enough swabs. Go work on the starboard rail. It needs to be finished." He handed us the tools we'd need to fix the rail.

"Aye, sir." We walked toward the rail and began to slap the coating over it. It was such boring work...

"What's this?" I heard behind me. A saw a sailor pulling out my and Elizabeth's dresses. I shot her a glance. She looked nervous.

"What it that?" Another sailor walked up behind him.

"Dresses." He said holding them up.

"I can see that!" The other man said.

"Well, you did ask!" He defended himself. "What do you think they're doin' here?"

"I bet they're from spirits." He said. I rolled my eyes. What idiots.

"Spirits? You know...I'll bet you're right!" He tried to take the dress from the other one.

"No, get away! They're my dresses, I found them! They spirits are probably hauting the ship now!" He pulled them away from the other man.

"I know more about spirits! We need to get those back to them!" He tried to grab the dresses.

"But I found the dresses!" He persisted. They began tugging on the them, determined to be the one to free the ship of it's apparent curse.

"What's all this?" The captain appeared at the fight. "If you both fancy the dresses, you'll just have to share. There are two of 'em there, choose one each."

"It's not like that sir. This ship is haunted." The man who found our dresses said. Elizabeth and I were trying to not watch them. It was just so funny, though!

"Is it now? 'N' you?" He turned to the other.

"The... female presence... amongst us, yes... all the men... they can feel it." He spoke up. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. These men were such superstitious idiots!

"The ghost of a lady, widowed before her marriage, I figure it. Searching for her husband, lost at sea." The rest of the crew began to join in the conversation.

"A virgin, too, likely as not."

"And that bodes ill by all accounts."

"I say... that we throw the dress overboard, and we hope the spirit finds it." The man who found them spoke back up.

"No! That - that will just anger the spirit, Sir. What we need to do is find out what the spirit needs, and then just get it back!" The other man said while trying to take the dress back.

"Enough! Enough!" The captain took the dresses from them. "You're a pair of superstitious goats and it's got the best of you. Now this appears to be no more as we have two stowaways aboard. Young women, by the look of it. I want you to search the ship and find 'em. Oh, and uh...they're probably naked." This caught the crew's attention, as they enthusiastically ran off in search of a woman they'd never find. Elizabeth and I chuckled as we joined in the search. No need to cause suspisions, eh?

"I have an idea of how to get to Tortuga." She said as we pretended to search through some cargo. "But it involved a good bit of playing into these men's superstitions."

"Pray tell." I mumbled. "It couldn't be hard. These men are the most superstitions people I've ever seen."

"We need to get our dresses back..."


	22. Chapter 22: To the Docks

**Aaaand...here she is. I do like this chapter I think...

* * *

**

"I can't believe that worked." Elizabeth shook her head as we climbed into the rigging with the dresses.

"What? I told you I could get the dresses! You doubted me?" I pretended to look hurt. She rolled her eyes and followed after me up farther in the rigging. She was getting better, but was still a bit slow sometimes. "Did you bring the rope?" I asked.

"I did." She pulled it out and we rigged the dresses. Now they could fly! "I don't think anyone's out. We need to get their attention."

"Just wave your dress around. They'll see them. The most superstitious are in the captain's cabin." I mumbled swingging my dress around.

"Here they come." She whispered. We stopped swinging our dresses around and Elizabeth (the much better puppeter) pointed her dress's sleeve toward and awaiting lantern. They tried to run toward the port side yelling 'look for a sign!'

"Knock the lantern over or they'll never see it." I whispered. She swung her dress to the other side and expertly knocked the fire off of the barrel. They still didn't notice.

"Come on!" She rolled her eyes.

"I'll go down, make them look..."

"Alrght." She said as I grabbed a rope and plopped down onto the deck.

"Look at this..." I said, pulling the captain toward the fire. They gasped. The word _Tortuga _was burning on the deck.

"It's the sign." They breathed. I couldn't help but smile. I did a pretty good job with writing that out...

* * *

"Alright men, we'll port here for the night, but we'll get out of this place as soon as possible." The Captain adresses us after we had docked. "Dismissed." We all walked down the gangplank and onto land. Elizabeth and I walked down the streets, looking for a familiar face. 

"Elizabeth, what if Will's not here?" I asked.

"I don't know. I guess then we'll have to find where he went." She shrugged.

"I guess." I mumbled.

"Do you see any places that Jack would like, that Will might go in to find him?" She asked.

"Yeah." I mumbled. "Over here. His favorite." I walked up to a tavern.

"There?" She looked disgusted.

"It's Jack. Yes." We walked inside, and I saw one of the biggest bar room brawls I'd ever seen. "Wow." I said, looking around.

"That's James!" I heard behind me.

"Commodore?" I asked, looking at the man.

"Not anymore..." She pulled out her sword and wove her way through the fight. I looked even harder at the man. It was Commodore! What was he doing here and why did he look like that? I quickly pulled out my sword and tried to work my way through. Wait a second...that was...Jack...walking up the stairs. My heart stopped though I couldn't tell if it was from excitement to see him or from anxiety to kill him.

"Come on, men! Who wants some? Form an orderly line, I'll have you all one by one. Come on, who's first?" I looked around. We were all corner against a pole, Elizabeth, Norington, and I. Elizabeth grabbed a rum bottle from Norington's hand's and smashed it on his head.

"I just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself!" She smiled.

"Why did you do that?!" I asked her as they picked up Norington and carried him over toward a pig sty.

"If I didn't, they would have killed all of us!" She mumbled as they threw him into it. She walked over toward him. "James Norington. What has the world done to you?" She asked, helping him up.

"Nothing I didn't deserve." He said slowly. I glanced back at stairs, looking for Jack. He was, of course, gone.

"What are you looking at." Elizabeth asked.

"It's nothing." I said as I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "Its nothing."

"Well, I, unfortunately, have to go find the ship I signed on with." Noringtone started to walk toward the door.

"What ship?" Elizabeth asked. He looked at both of us thouroughly before he answered.

"The Black Pearl." He mumbled, walking quickly toward the door.

"The Black Pearl? Jack's here?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes." He nodded. "And for some reason, I signed on with him."

"Selesta! Jack's here, we can get out of here and go find Will!" She exclaimed as she and Norington walked out of the door. I slowly followed behind, letting one of the tears fall. Neither of them noticed. Norington never had cared about me, and Elizabeth only cared about finding Will. And now I had to go face the man who'd deserted me. I had no idea of how I would get through it...


	23. Chapter 23: Confrontation

**Well, I know a lot of ye have been waiting for this chapter. Jack and Selesta finally meet. And talk...sort of. This chapter is a bit anger-filled. On _both_ sides. Well, we all know what happens when you take Jack's rum...**

* * *

We walked toward the docks and there she sat- the Pearl. As much as I loved her, I couldn't say it was a welcomed sight. I stepped onto the docks and listened to my footsteps on the wood. _Clunk-clunk-clunk_. 

"Captain Sparrow." I heard Elizabeth say. I looked up and saw him and my face went stone cold. There was no way I was going to show any emotion.

"Come to join the crew lad?" He turned around only for a moment. "Welcome aboard."

"I'm here to find the man I love." Jack suddenly stopped walking.

"I'm deeply flattered, son, but you see I'm already taken..." He motioned to Gibbs to get on the ship quickly.

"Not anymore you're not." I walked toward the ship, trying to get past Jack quickly.

"Selesta!" He exclaimed, trying to pull me into his arms. I pushed him away and walked up the gangplank. Ignoring all of the crew's attempts to talk to me, I ran straight to my cabin. I closed the door and collapsed onto my bed on the brink of tears. Here I was...now what?

* * *

I woke up the next morning and walked up on deck. The sun had yet to rise, so I stared up into the star-filled sky. "What am I supposed to do?!" I asked the moon. I knew I'd have to face him sooner or later. 

"Talk to me that's what." I heard behind me. I knew exactly who it was, and I didn't turn around. "Why didn't you talk to me yesterday?"

"Because." I muttered through my teeth.

"Because isn't a good enough answer." He walked closer to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Why?"

"_Because_." I insisted. I turned around and looked at him. He had a hurt expression on his face, like _he_ was the one hurting. Ha! I looked down at his hand, and noticed he was holding a bottle of rum. How typically Jack. Still, rum would be good right now...I reached down and stole it from him.

"What are ye doing? Give me rum back!" His expression turned to surprise.

"No." I took a deep swallow and turned away from him.

"If ye won't talk to me, ye can't have me rum. Give it back." He ordered. I rolled my eyes, but said nothing. "Ye know. The last person who stole me rum and refused ta give it back was Barbossa. Just look how he turned out."

"You wouldn't kill me Jack." I shook my head and took another swallow.

"Oh. And why not." I could tell by his voice he was smirking.

"Because I know you better than that." I grimaced. "Though I wish I didn't."

"What's the matter wif ye? Give it back!" He insisted.

"Fine. If you want it back so badly..." I threw the bottle at the deck near his feet and watched it shatter. "You can suck it out of your boots." I turned to walk away, and for a few seconds heard utter silence.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" He finally yelled at my retreating back.

"You care more about your bloody stupid rum than you do, or ever did, me!" I spun around and yelled at him.

"Why would ye think that?!" He yelled back.

"Because you abandoned me in Port Royal when I told you I was pregnant. Which, by the way, I'm not." I glared at him.

"No?" He asked.

"No." I tried to leave again.

"Wait, what do you mean 'I abandoned you'?" He asked, grabbing my arm.

"Let go of me." I turned around and pulled my arm out of his grasp.

"What's bloody wrong wif ye?!" He threw up his hands in frustration.

"You are!" I yelled at him. "You bloody abandon me and then act like you didn't!"

"Why would you think I'd abandon you?"

"Please." I spat. "You damn well know it's true." I completely lost all my self-control. "You can't handle commitment! So you dropped me off to have a little fun in Tortuga."

"I did not!"

"Yes you did." I continued. "Well you know what? You can go frolic with the wenches for all I care. We're through." I turned around to leave, and this time, he didn't follow me. And I couldn't care less...


	24. Chapter 24: What are You Doing?

**Well, this is a rather short chapter...I apologize for it, mates. But I wanted to get another chapter out before ye scallywags forgot about me story...and I didn't have a ton of time to write...ergo, here she be!

* * *

**

"Why do you have Jack's compass?" I asked Elizabeth much later that day. Bloody Jack. We'd been avoiding each other all day.

"Oh, right. You ran off before hearing the explaination." She said and I couldn't help but grimace. "Will is trapped on the Flying Dutchman." She look almost like she was going to cry.

"The Flying Dutchman?" I asked. "_Davy Jones' _ship?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Jack says the only way to save him is by finding Jones' heart."

"What?" I asked.

"Jones' heart...it's on an island, locked in a chest. We have to find it to save Will." She stopped. "This compass...Jack says it points to whatever you want most. And I have to find that heart."

"Yeah." I looked away and saw Jack standing at the helm. "Excuse me for a minute..." I frowned and walked up toward him. "What are you doing?"

"Ye'r talking to me now?" He looked at me.

"I don't know what you're doing. Telling Elizabeth lies like that, but if anyone gets hurt, I swear I'll finally go through with my fantasies and kill you." He smiled.

"You wouldn't kill me."

"Are you sure about that?" I glared at him.

"I know you better than that." His eyes slanted. He was quoting me! I gave up and stormed away. I pulled myself up into the ratlines and climbed to the crow's nest. I needed a place to go and think. It had always been a great place for me...

* * *

I climbed back down later that day after my temper had calmed down and I took a seat against the starboard rail. I looked around and saw Elizabeth sitting on the stairs, looking like she might break into tears at any moment. I was getting ready to stand up and talk to her when I saw Jack sitting next to her. Plan canceled. 

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled." I heard him say. I rolled my eyes.

"I just thought I'd be married by now. I'm so ready to be married." She replied. He handed her a bottle of rum, and to my surprise, she took it and took a drink.

"You know... Lizzy...I am captain of a ship. And being captain of a ship, I could in fact perform a... marriage. Right here. Right on this deck. Right...now!" I felt like I'd been stabbed right in the heart. Sure, I'd already decided I didn't want to be with him, but I couldn't control that I still really did love him. I stood up and tried to walk toward my cabin.

"No, thank you." Elizabeth stood up and tried to walk away. "Besides...what about Selesta?" I began to walk down the hall.

"She wants nothing to do with me, Lizzie. So why not? We are very much alike..." I walked out of earshot. I couldn't believe it...he was completely over me...he didn't care...


	25. Chapter 25: Why are we being Chased?

**Sorry mates! It took a _long_ time to get this one out. I had temporary writer's block, but I think I've overcome it finally! Enjoy!

* * *

**

"Why are you bloody carrying a jar of dirt?" I glared at Jack as we all scrambled into the long boat. Apparently, we'd found the Isla Cruces. The island that Davy Jones burried his heart on. I rolled my eyes as we began to row to shore. This whole thing was completely bizarre; I had no idea why Elizabeth _believed _Jack. I know I didn't, and it was obvious that Norington didn't either.

"You're pullin' too fast!" Pintel broke the silence.

"You're pullin' too slow! We don't want the Kraken to catch us." Ragetti returned.

"The Kraken?" I asked. I received no answer.

"I'm savin' me strength for when it comes. And I don't think it's Krack-en, anyways. I always heard it said Kray-kin." Pintel said.

"What, with a long A?" Ragetti asked.

"Aye."

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no. Krock-en's how it's pronounced in the original Scandinavian, and Krack-en's closer to that." Ragetti tried.

"Well, we ain't original Scandinavians, are we? Kray-ken!"

"It's a mythical creature, I can calls it what I wants." Ragetti said, and I rolled my eyes.

"So what about it?" I repeated.

"What? Ye don't know?" Pintel asked me.

"Well, I very well wouldn't have asked that question if I did, now would I?" I asked sarcastically. They slightly glanced back at Jack as they continued rowing. He was staring intently at the slowly approching island.

"We're being chased by it." Ragetti answered.

"Why?" I asked. It made no sense.

"Da..." They paused to look back agian at Jack. "Davy Jones."

"Why would he send it after us?" I asked.

"He wants Jack." Ragetti grunted as he strained to pull the oars faster. Pintel hit him over the head to make him slow down.

"Why?" I asked again. Why had no one told me any of this?

"Go talk to _him_. It's not our place, poppet." Pintel said as we reached dry land. I stood up and jumped out of the boat.

"Guard the boat, mind the tide...don't touch my dirt." Jack began to walk inland with a shovel over his shoulder. I ran to catch up with him.

"Jack. Please, explain to me what's happening. Why are we being chased by Davy Jones?" I asked.

"Becuase." He smiled and tried to walk away. Quoting me again!

"Jack!" I protested. "Stop. Tell me the truth."

"Why should I?" He stopped walking and handed his shovel to Norington. "Ye really don't care about what happens to me. Ye've made it perfectly clear ye'd rather have me dead anyway, have ye not?"

"I'm just as much a part of this crew as everyone else here. I deserve to know." I hissed between my teeth.

"Fine." He began to walk again, faster than before. "Because I made a deal with Jones thirteen years ago, and now, he wants me soul." I glanced behind us; Elizabeth and Norington had fallen behind. Probably to give us time to talk...

"Thirteen years ago?" I asked. "That's when the Pearl sank. Is that how you got her back?" I asked.

"Aye." He glared at me.

"But how did you find him to make a deal?" I asked.

"I didn't. He found me."

"He found you?" I asked incredulously. "That makes no s..." But then it hit me. I stopped. "But if he found you, then that means you..." I stopped again.

"I died." He said, walking even faster. "And now I _owe _him me soul. Satisfied?" He asked.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"How do I know that all of this isn't another lie?" I asked.

"Ye don't." He stopped walking and waited for Elizabeth and Norington to catch up. "Elizabeth." He said as they joined us. "If you would..." He pointed toward the compass. She flipped it open and began to follow it's needle. I followed her, but hardly watched her. Jack had never told me any of this. It was so hard to take in...


	26. Chapter 26: Truth

**Here's another. Rather important chapter, this one. Okay...extremely important chapter, this one. Much more talking...errr...yelling...

* * *

**

Elizabeth lead us further in on the island, intently watching the compass. I watched my shoes and thought about everything Jack had just told me. We were being chased by the legendary Davy Jones. Davy. Jones. Because Jack _sold his soul_ to live again as the captain of the Pearl. I didn't know what to think about it all...

Elizabeth stopped suddenly and turned around. She walked in another direction and stopped. She turned around again...and again and again.

"This doesn't work." She plopped down into the sand. "And it certainly doesn't show you want you want most." She tossed the compass into the sand.

"Yes it does." Jack said, looking down at the compass. "You're sitting on it."

"Beg pardon?" She asked, suddenly becoming a lady again. Pssh.

"Move." Jack ordered, hand motions and all. He motioned for Norington to dig on the spot where Elizabeth was formerly sitting; he slowly walked over and began to dig. And we waited. 'Could the chest actually be real? It couldn't be. We are going to literally be here all day digging holes in the beach.' I sighed and plopped down. Laying on my back, I looked up into the sky. What had my life become? A ton of uncertainty and self-pity. I hated it.

BAM! Norington's shovel hit something. Curious, I sat up and walked over toward the new hole. We all gathered around it and brushed the sand off of...who knows what. A chest? We heaved it out of the hole and opened it up. Necklaces, letters...all sorts of things. Including another chest. We picked it up and heard it...the sound of a heartbeat comming from within.

"It's real." Elizabeth breathed beside me.

"You actually were telling the truth." Norington added.

"I do that quite a lot. Yet people are always surprised." He said, as if we had no reason to doubt his word, let alone, his sanity.

"With good reason." I heard behind me. We all turned around to see Will standing on the beach.

"Will!" Elizabeth jumped up and ran toward him. "You're alright! Thank God! I came to find you!" She exclaimed as they pulled each other into a tight embrace and kiss. My heart almost gave out. How much I longed to be able to do that again...

"How did you get here?" Jack asked, far too suspiciously.

"Sea turtles, mate. A pair of them strapped to my feet." Will joked.

"Not so easy is it?" Jack smirked.

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack."

"You do?"

"After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones..." Will began.

"What?!" Elizabeth and I chimed.

"What?" Jack echoed.

"I was reunited with my father." Will finished despite our interruptions.

"Oh, well...your welcome, then." Jack smiled.

"Everything you said to me...every word was a lie!" Elizabeth advanced on Jack.

"Pretty much. Time and tide, love." He shrugged.

"Jack." I walked toward him. "You lie, again, and just shrug it off?"

"Well...yea." He began.

"You bastard. Don't you care at all?!" I yelled at him.

"Wait..."

"You abandoned Will, too. Who's next? Gibbs, Cotton...Elizabeth?" I continued.

"Why are ye so bloody set on saying I abandoned you?!" He yelled back.

"Because it's tru..." I began, but he cut me off.

"No! It's not bloody true!" He yelled. "I did not abandon you!"

"So I'm suposed to believe you just dropped me off in Port Royal for my own benefit, right?" I was getting so frustrated.

"Aye!" He threw up his hands. "Now let me explain. Or are you going to be just as hard-headed as your father and never wait for any explanation?" 'My father?' I thought. I hadn't thought about him for years...I said nothing, but glared at Jack. This would be interesting. "I dropped you off in Port Royal because I knew my thirteenth year was comming. I knew Davy Jones would be comming, and I knew we'd be going through complete and utter hell on the Pearl because of it."

"But..."

"And I didn't want you going through it! I didn't want you to be in the danger and when I thought you were with child, _my child_, I was even more concerned. _For you_. So don't say that I don't bloody care! And don't say I bloody abandoned you!" Jack yelled. And came utter silence. For one of the only times in his life, Jack had been completely open and honest. And I had been completely wrong about everything. Absolutely everything. The man I'd loved for so long had told me nothing but the truth and I didn't believe any of it. I felt numb. As I watched him, I saw a quick flash of pain shoot through his eyes. But just as quickly as it came, it disappeared back into his usual emotionless face. I really still loved this man...and he'd loved me. But I blew it completely...

"Oi!" He turned suddenly. "What're ye doing?" I turned and saw Will kneeling at the chest. With a key. And a dagger.

"I'm gonna kill Jones."


	27. Chapter 27: Rooftop Swordfight

**Sorry for taking so long, me mates. I wasn't completely sure how to do this chapter. Heck...I'm still not completely sure what I'm going to do during this chapter. I'm just going to write it and see where it goes...(Though I guess I really shouldn't have told you guys that...oh, well!)**

**Also...I appologize for if I get any of the dialogue wrong...and when I say dialogue, I mean Elizabeth's screaming fit. Also, it's completely impossible for me to get the fight exactly right without watching the movie. I can't do that right now, but I don't think I'll make any major mistakes. So...please, enjoy!**

* * *

"I can't let you do that, William." Jack drew his sword and held it next to Will. What was happening? Everything was going so much faster than usual; my head was spinning. "If you kill Jones, then who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh?" He asked. Will stood up and slowly backed away from the chest. Before I knew what happened, Will reached toward Elizabeth and grabbed her sword. He held it pointing toward Jack. 

"I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father. I hope you're here to see it."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, either. So sorry." Norington pulled his sword from it's sheath and pointed it at Will; they were standing in a triangle. It would have been quite amusing if it wasn't so dangerous.

"I knew you'd warm up to me." Jack smiled. Norington quickly pointed his sword at Jack, Will followed suit, pointing his sword at Norington. Jack was a bit slower in figuring out where to point his sword, but he quickly pointed it at Will when he figured it out. "Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it, and get my life back."

"Ah. The dark side of ambition." Jack smirked.

"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption." Norington smiled and their swords began. _Clink! Clash! Clink! _They attacked at each other as fast and with as much strength as they could muster.

"Stop it!" Elizabeth screamed as they fought their hearts out. I managed to watch, but that was about it. My heart was beating really, really fast. I knew what I had to do.

"Guard the chest!" Will exclaimed to Elizabeth, chasing after Jack and Norington. Elizabeth grimaced.

"No!" She yelled at his retreating back. "Stop it!" She continued yelling at the three men who were completely ignoring her. "This is no way for grown men to...oh fine! Let's just pull out our swords and start banging away at each other. That will solve everything! I've had it! I've had it with wobbly-legged, rum soaked pirates!" She picked up a rock from the sand and tried to throw it at the brawl. It didn't land even close, but she continued to throw them anyway. She stopped, frustrated and stood still, watching them. "Oh! Oh, the heat!" She yelled. She fell to the ground, extremly fake, and pretended to have fainted. When nothing happened, she sat up, even more frustrated than before. I watched them fighting, constantly stealing the key from each other and trying to break for it. I watched Jack try for it, but he was pushed down. Then I moved. "What are you doing?!" Elizabeth yelled at me as I ran toward the fight, pulling my sword from its sheath. "Stop!" She yelled as I tried to ingore her.

"Get up, Jack!" I yelled following Will as he temporarily had the key. He looked up at me with a confused expresion as I ran by, but he got up and rejoined the fight, managing to steal back the key. I followed him as he ran toward the ruins of an old church.

"By your leave, Mr. Turner." I heard Norington say. I turned around to see him kick sand toward Will and begin to chase us. I ran up the stairs of the old tower, Jack close behind. I'd never expected that Norington would be a fast runner, but unfortunately, he was. He easily caught up with us and tripped Jack in order to get the key. I tried to turn around to steal it back, but they were too far down for me to try. I continued running up the tower, hoping that I could stop them as they reached the top.

"By _your _leave, Mr. Norington." Will said as he appeared out of nowhere, stealing the key from Norington and stopping right in front of me. I hated to do it, but Jack's safety was more important to me than Will. I attacked him, trying as hard as I could to match his skill. "I'm not going to fight you!" He tried to protest.

"That'll make it a lot easier for me then, won't it?" I continued my fight with Will onto the roof of the church. Norington met us at the top, though he wasn't too proper to engage me with his sword. He was easier to fight though, and was attacking Will more than myself since Will had the key. But not for long. I turned all my attention toward fighting Will, and I managed to steal the key. Will and Norington both turned toward me, determined to be the one to take the key next. I was so concentrated on not being stabbed, that I didn't watch where I was stepping. Before I knew what was happening, I had lost my balance. "Jack!" I yelled seeing him appear on the roof. He looked at me, and I tossed him the key. And then I fell.


	28. Chapter 28: The Heart

**I'm trying so hard to be a fast updater again...there's just not the same amount of time to write!**

**And I feel bad that I always post such short chapters, so...here's one with lots of words! Hope you like it!

* * *

**"Bugger." I gasped and tried to regain the air that had been knocked out of me. "That hurt." I managed to sit up and I glanced up just in time to see Jack's sword land less than a foot away from _my_ foot. I scrambled away from it and glanced back up toward the roof to see whether the sword throwing was intentional or not. I hoped for Jack's sake it wasn't. And it wasn't. Will and Norington stood facing him, their swords pointed toward him.

"Let us examine that claim for a moment, former Commodore, shall we?" I heard Jack say. "Who was it, who at the very moment you had a notorious pirate safely behind bars, saw fit to free said pirate, and take your dearly beloved all to hisself, hey?" Jack paused and smiled. "So who's fault is it, really, that you've ended up a rum-pot deckhand what takes orders from pirates?"

"Enough!" Norington yelled, swinging his sword toward Jack. Jack reacted quickly, somersauling off of the roof at least ten times more gracefully than my falling. "Unfortunately, _Mister_ Turner," I heard Norington say from the roof. "He's right!" And they becan fighting again, harder than ever.

"Still rooting for you, mate!" Jack yelled beside me. I turned to look at him. He had stood up and was putting his sword back into its sheath. He turned and looked at me for only a moment. He broke the stare. "Come on." He nodding his head away from the ruined church and put the key around his neck. I stood up and followed him toward the beach.

"Jack!" I yelled, though not in time.

"Woah!" Jack said as he fell into an empty grave. He stood up and looked around as if he were trying to figure out what had happened. "Oh." He moved toward the edge of the hole to climb out as I began to hear...something. I turned around and my mouth fell open. Will and Norington were on top of a giant wheel, still fighting while it rolled. I was so engrossed in watching them, I paid no attention whatsoever to Jack. Until the wheel rolled right for him, of course.

"Jack!" I yelled again. "Watch out!" He looked toward me as the wheel crashed down on him. It continued rolling, but now as it turned, Jack turned with it. He was stuck in it! I stood motionless for a moment, trying to figure out what to do. "Great." I mumbled, begining to chase the wheel. Will and Norington were hardly bothered by the fact that they were on a wheel. I guess they had yet to realize that neither of them had the key. The wheel continued spinning and Jack was soon upside down. Will and Norington finally noticed that he was there as they stepped over him and continued their fight. Soon enough, the wheel had turned enough for Jack to push himself off the ground and out of the wheel. He could just run inside of it like a giant hampster instead. I ran faster and almost caught up to the wheel when I saw Jack fall out of it.

"Bugger." I heard him mumble as I ran up to him.

"Jack where's the key?" I asked, not seeing it around his neck.

"It fell off when I was stuck on the bloody wheel." He stood up and began to chase after the wheel as I had done. He jumped back inside it and almost had the key when Will was pushed down by Norington. He too saw the key, and grabbed it before Jack could. He jumped inside the wheel and they began to fight. Norington joined them, still trying for the key. It was an amazing sight to watch! The wheel was turning and they were constatly moving, flipping around, and swordfighting like this was something they did every week. Before I knew what had really happened, Jack jumped to the top of the wheel, grabbed a palm branch, and landed on the ground with a thud. The wheel, however, began to egregiously **(Sorry! I had to use it!)** roll down an extremely steep hill. I almost got sick by imagining what it would be like to be in that spinning...spinning...spinning wheel. I ran toward where he was, and he held up the key.

"Congrats, Sparrow. Now lets get out of here..." I held out a hand and he hoisted himself up. I tried to smile at him, but he looked away from me. Behind me actually. I turned around and saw some..._thing _running. "It has the chest." He nodded, picked up a coconut from the tree that had saved him from his spiraling fate, and chucked it at the _thing_. It hit him right on the head. I'd had no idea Jack had such good aim. We ran toward where he'd hit the ground and found the guy's head (still talking), his body (still trying to find the head), and most importantly of all, the chest. Jack knelt beside it with the key, and I couldn't help but do the same. He slowly, inserted the key into the lock and turned it. The chest was open. He lifted the lid and we looked inside. It was Davy Jones' heart- pink, dry, and shriveled. Still beating. Still trying to be the heart of a human being. Jack slowly reached inside and picked it up. 'Nasty.' I couldn't help but think. Suddenly, the quiet atmosphere around us was gone. I turned to see tons more of those _creatures_ like the one that had the chest! What the heck were they? I turned to look at Jack and saw him put the heart down his shirt. "Jack! That's disgusting!" I said. He slammed the lid of the chest shut and began to run.

"Come on!" He yelled. And we ran for our lives...


	29. Chapter 29: Even More Fighting

**Yay! Okay, another chapter! I want to personally thank my dear friend orlandoluvr2 for helping me in my time of need and helping me through the rest of the story! It is thanks to her that I'll be able to update with confidence! Whoo! THANK YOU! And mucho thanks for my reviewers, too! I love you guys! Oh, and because I was nice and gave you a decently long one last time, I gyped you this time...short chapter, huzzah! .:::runs from readers chucking empty rum bottles at my head:::****

* * *

**

I ran as fast as I could toward the beach, my eyes focused in front of me.

"What are those things?!" I yelled to Jack, unable to hold my curiosity any longer.

"Davy Jones' crew." He yelled back.

"His crew?" I glanced back to see a few of them chasing us. "Does he look like that then?"

"Aye...sort of." Jack mumbled as the beach came into view. We ran toward the boat as fast as we possibly could. I glanced back again, beginning to freak. I was getting scared. "Jar of dirt." Jack exclaimed as we got to the boat his picked up his random dirt jar, poured some of it out, and tossed the heart inside.

"Where did that thing come from?" I asked, pointing toward the jar as he filled it back up with dirt.

"Ah..." He turned to answer but was cut off as the attack began. Jones' crew finally had caught up. I drew my sword and worked as hard as I could to defend myself. This was not how I was planning on dying. 'Where are they all comming from?' I couldn't help but think, as the creature people continued to swarm toward the beach. I focused on fighting, barely noticing that Elizabeth, Pintel, and Ragetti had appeared, fighting as well. But Jones' crew couldn't die! It was almost like fighting Barbossa's crew of undead skeletons, but creepier...these 'people' were practically half fish!

"What the...?" I couldn't help but gasp as the wheel rolled past me in the water and collapsed onto its side. Were Will and Norington still in there? I didn't have a single chance to look, I was too engrossed staying alive.

"Will!" I heard Elizabeth gasp behind me. I turned around and saw Will, unconsious at the boat.

"Leave him lie!" Jack ordered. "Unless you plan on using him to hit something with." We all backed up toward the boat as the crew began to trap us in. What were we going to do?

"We're not getting out of this." Elizabeth said, speaking what all of us were thinking.

"Not with the chest." Norington spoke up, taking ahold of chest. "Into the boat." He told us, stepping away from it.

"You're mad!" Elizabeth exclaimed beside me.

"Don't wait for me." He ran toward the beach...the creatures followed. But Jack and I knew what everyone else didn't...the heart wasn't there. Oh, well...I never did like him.

"Uh...I say we respect his final wish." Jack said climbing into the boat.

"Aye!" Pintel and I agreed. We all climbed into the boat as fast as we couldpulling an unconsious Will with us. Ragetti and Pintel at the oars again, and it was easy to say there was no arguing about either of them pulling too slow. But I still had a feeling down in my gut...like I wasn't doing the right thing. I knew Jack had the heart, and that's what I wanted. But still, it didn't feel right to have let Norington go off with the empty chest. I pushed the thoughts out of my head. I mean, he volunteered to do it. It wasn't our fault he's an idiot. I mean, he was going to die either way, heart or no heart so it didn't really matter...

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack yelled up to the fast approching ship.

"Aye, Captain?" He yelled back.

"Help us get the whelp aboard."


	30. Chapter 30: The Attack is about to Begin

**Whoo! I'm writing again! I'm having tons of fun writing this...anywho we are getting so close to the last few chapters. Sad, innit? But you all know there will be another! And because I gyped you all last chapter, here's another long one. I'm rather fond of it meself.**

**Another huge, huge thank you goes out to orlandoluvr2 for her fabulous ideas (especially for this chapter) that pulled me out of the eternally dark pit that is writers block. Lots of love to ya, mate!

* * *

**

"You're pulling too hard!" Pintel yelled at Ragetti as they tried to secure the boat back onto the Pearl.

"You're not pullling hard enough!" Ragetti yelled back. It had been a decently quiet ride back to the Pearl. I guess they can't go too long without an argument.

"Stop arguing!" I walked over toward where they stood. "Here." I tried to help them secure the boat.

"Where's the Commodore?" Gibbs asked after helping to get Will onto the deck of the Pearl. It was actually a much harder task than you'd have thought.

"He fell behind." Jack answered simply, cradling his dirt like a small child holding a comfort blanket. Pintel, Ragetti, and I finsihed with the boat and they went off to do whatever it is that they do. I stood on deck, watching Jack. We'd been talking, but things were still tense between us. I still hoped there was a chance that we'd make up.

"My prayers be with him." Gibbs sighed. "Best not wallow in our grief. The bright side is you're back! And you're off free and clear." Gibbs smiled. And then it happend. The Flying Dutchman herself popped out of the water faster than I could realize something was happening. She pulled up beside us, pouring water off of her decks and sails. Her crew stood on ther starboard side, showing off their weapons to us, yelling their lights out. "Lord Almighty." Gibbs managed, standing closer to Jack.

"I'll handle this, mate." Jack walked toward the port side of the Pearl, his dirt still in his arms. I looked over the crew, and immdiately was able to pick out Davy Jones. He stood laughing on the Poop. "Oi! Fishface! Squingelli!" Jack yelled at the ship, well, at Jones himelf. "Lose something? Hey? Oup!" He had begun walking subconsiously around the deck and fell down the stairs to where I was standing. Right at my feet, actually. Everyone grimaced "oooh-ing" in unison. "Got it!" Jack yelled, standing up as if nothing had happened. "Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git? Look what I got. I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it?" Jack held up his jar of dirt, trying to taunt Jones' with the fact that he had his heart. For a moment it seemed as though nothing was going to happen. That is until we saw the cannon covers sliding down, the crew preparing to load them. "Hard to starboard." Jack mumbled beside me.

"Hard to starboard!" I yelled louder, making sure that everyone had heard him. There was literally not a moment to lose.

"Brace up the foreyard!" Will yelled running around deck. I guess he'd recovered quite quickly. I followed the order, jumping into the rigging and climbing as fast as my legs and arms would take me.

"Hard to starboard!" Gibbs yelled again as I continued my climb. The Pearl lurched away from the Dutchman, speeding through the waters. The Duchman still fired, and the cannonballs ripped through the stern of the Pearl as I reached the foreyard sails. I finished working them and began the desend down. I glanced back to the Dutchman, and to my surprise, she was greatly falling behind.

"She's falling behind!" Elizabeth exclaimed as I hopped back down on deck.

"Aye, we've got her!" Gibbs smiled.

"We're the faster?" Will asked Gibbs.

"Against the wind the Dutchman beats us. That's how she takes her prey. But with the wind..."

"We rob her advantage." Will finished.

"Ah!" Gibbs confirmed what Will had said.

"They're giving up!" Marty exclaimed, halfway up the rigging. The crew cheered loudly, but there was a bad feeling in my gut...

"My father is on that ship." Will turned toward Jack, standing at the helm. "If we can outrun her, we can take her. We should turn and fight." Jack smiled and held up the jar of dirt.

"Why fight when you can negotiate? All one needs is the proper leaverage..." He set the jar on the rail of the poop deck, and drummed his fingers on the lid. Suddenly, the ship rocked and the jar of dirt fell on to the deck. I expected to see a dirt covered heart as the glass shattered, but there were no major lumps in the dirt pile. "Ahh..." Jack ran down to the pile and began to frantically search through it. I ran over and began to help him while the rest of the crew worried about the sudden rocking only seconds ago. "Where is it? Where is the thump-thump?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I have no idea!"

"We must have hit a reef!" One of the crew members exclaimed.

"No." Will protested. I stood up and looked at him. "It's not a reef! Get away from the rail!" He jerked Elizabeth away from the side of the ship.

"What is it?" She asked.

"The Kraken!" My heart began to pound in my chest. 'It's _here_?' I thought. "To arms!" Will shouted, taking control of the situation.

"All guns, defend the masts!" Gibbs yelled.

"It'll attack the starboard I've seen it before! Break out the cannons and hold for my signal." Will yelled and everyone sprang into action. I looked around for Jack, but he had disappeared. There was no way I was going to help with the cannons, I'd never been good with them, so I grabbed a spear from our emergency Kraken kit (I'd no clue we'd had such a thing) and walked toward the port side of the ship.

"Have you seen Jack?" I asked one of the crew members. They shook their head and ran off to get a spear of their own. I sighed and turned around, only to see Jack working with one of the boats. "Jack?" I asked. He turned around, startled, looking extremely guilty. "What are you doing?"

"I...I'm getting off of th' ship." His eyes darted across the deck. "And you're comming, too." He grabbed my arm and tried to pull me into the boat.

"What?! Jack you can't!" I pulled my arm from his grasp and stepped away from him. "We have to help!"

"I will not die, Selesta...not again."


	31. Chapter 31: Kraken Attack 1:  The Ship

**Whoo! Well, this chapter was actually harder to write than I'd have thought. I mean...how does one write a Kraken attack scene? I'll tell you now...I'll be going through it again in the next chapter...worse...hope I'm not too horrible! (Tell me the truth in your reveiws. I can handle it...I'm a big girl!)**

**So here it is...The First Kraken Attack- the one directed toward the ship.

* * *

**

"What?" I asked, my mouth wide open.

"I _won't_ die, love!" He protested. "I won't go through it again." He shook his head. "Come on." He grabbed my arm again, pulling me toward the boat.

"No." I said softly, jerking my arm out of his grasp.

"Wha..."

"No!" I said louder, stepping back from him. "Jack, I'm not going to leave the Pearl." The ship lurched at the sound of her name. The time of attack was drawing nearer. Jack looked around nervously, knowing the same that I did. "E...even with the Kraken attacking." I sputtered, scared to death.

"I can't stay. I won't make it." He motioned toward the boat, as if giving me one last chance to change my mind.

"Jack we can fight the Kraken. You're not facing it alone." I choked, beginning to feel tears comming to my eyes. "Just stay..."

"No!" He looked down at me, and for one of the first times ever, pure fear could be seen radiating from his eyes. "I cannot bloody stay to be eaten by Jones' beastie. You do understand don't ye?"

"Jack...no. I don't understand." I protested, tears forming in my eyes. "You can't...you..." I paused while a large angry tear rolled down my face. I blinked back the rest and looked at him squarely in the eyes. "Just because I said you'd abandoned doesn't mean you have to actually have to...Jack, please..." I pleaded with my voice.

"I...I'm going...Selesta..." He stepped into the boat and began to lower her down toward the cold, choppy sea.

"Fine." I muttered through my gritted teeth, wiping away my tears. "We'll fight your battle for you while you row off to safety!" I yelled at him collapsing into tears. The ship shook again, harder than ever before. I groaned, wiped my tears as well as I could and turned around. _Tentecles. _There were tentecles sliding over the edge of the starboard hull, just beginning to appear over the rail.

"Will..." Elizabeth began to back up toward me, yelling down to Will in the hold.

"Steady..." I faintly heard his voice comming from below.

"Will..." Elizabeth said, her voice becoming more urgent as the tentecles got closer. As terrified as I was, I walked toward her with my spear at the ready, though my mind stayed with Jack. Why was he doing this? He loved the Pearl more than anything...

"Hold. Hold..." Will continued to say.

"I think we've held fire long enough!" Pintel's voice sounded up toward the deck of the Pearl.

"Will!" Elizabeth yelled as the tentecles became dangerously huge and close. My heart was pounding in my chest! I wanted to scream in terror, but I refrained.

"Fire!" He yelled. The cannons acquiesced, exploding, shooting the cannonballs out at the beast. I ducked as the tenticles went limp, crushing whatever was in their way, and sliding back into the sea to nurse the wounds. The crew cheered, glad that the fight was over. But I knew it wasn't. "It'll be back." Will took the words from my mouth as he appeared from the hold and walked toward Elizabeth. "We have to get off the ship."

"There's no boats." She gasped. I turned around to see the boats, crushed from the Kraken's tenticles. I shuddered at the thought, but the only boat was with Jack. I glanced over my shoulder and saw him in the distance. I shook my head, and said nothing to give him away.

"Pull the grates! Get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold!" Will yelled, stepping once again into action. He picked up a rifle from the deck and handed it to Elizabeth. "Whatever you do, don't miss." My eyes widened as I realized what he was doing. He was planning on a giant explosion...

"As soon as you're clear." Elizabeth took the gun and nodded.

"Come on. We have to help..." I said to her, ignoring the feeling in my heart. Survival was more important than fears.


	32. Chapter 32: Kraken Attack 2: The Crew

**Alright! I'm trying extremely hard with trying to do this chapter right. Thanks sooo, sooo, sooo much to my reviewers! I LOVE you guys! Rum and cookies to you guys!**

**I saw AWE yesterday night at a friend's house, so I'm even more inspired that usual! So, I used that inspiration to write this chapter. Hope it's good! I have to wonder how many times I typed the word 'tenticle' in this chapter. Extra rum for whoever tells me! (just kidding...don't actually waste your time counting!)**

**So here it is...The Second Kraken Attack- the one directed toward the crew because the Kraken is angry at them for shooting it...obviously...

* * *

**

"Then load the rum." I heard Will say. I turned around quickly to see if he was serious. We were short on gun powder for an explosion...but did he really mean it? He was on a ship with _pirates_ and he wanted to burn the rum? What was it with Port Royal people wasting rum like that? I watched Gibbs as he contemplated his choices.

"Aye! The rum, too!" He finally said and he looked like he'd just stabbed himself. It was painful for all of them, I was sure. The crew groaned, but we all began to roll the heavy barrels of rum into the cargo net. As we loaded the last barrel, the ship began to shake again. The Kraken was back...

I ran up toward the stairs as the shaking began to get worse. I wasn't planning on getting stuck down there any time soon. As I began the ascend, I heard the sound of crunching wood. The tenticles were going through the Pearl's hull! I ran up the stairs just fast enough. As I stepped onto the deck, one of the tenticles rammed through the stairs I was climbing. There was no way up or down. I shuddered and picked up my spear from where I'd left it against the port side of the ship. The tenticles were everywhere! With as much strength as I could muster, I jammed my spear into the side of one of them. Immediately upon using it, I lost it. The stabbing hardly effected the monster! I backed away from the edge and searched for another weapon to use. Nothing. Nothing anywhere. People were being ripped from their places on deck, and the weapons were going with them. Finally, I found a chunk of wood large enough to use like a club. I swung it at the closest tenticle, but it couldn't have felt like more than a landing fly to the giant beast. The tenticle swung around, batting the club from my hand, and grabbing my wrist.

"Watch out!" Someone yelled. I turned around in just enough time to see a dagger coming toward me. I flung myself to the ground, still struggling with the tenticle pulling at my arm, to keep from being stabbed. Miraculously, I wasn't stabbed; but the Kraken was. The dagger plunged into the Kraken's flesh, only about a foot from my arm. I reached toward it, pulled it from its fleshy sheath, and hacked at the tenticle around my wrist. Finally, with much struggling to keep from being pulled overboard, I managed to free myself while the end of the tenticle that had held me fell limply to the deck. I was even more terrified than before.

"Heave! Heave like you're being paid for it!" I heard Gibbs shout at the crew members working to heave the cargo net full of rum and gunpowder from the hold. They worked as hard as they could as the rest of us fought for our lives at the tenticles.

"Come on! I'm over here! Come on!" Will yelled at the tenticles as he rode up with the cargo. The Kraken responded by lashing at Will, spinning the net as he became intangled in the ropes. He began to cut away at the ropes, trying to free himself. "Shoot! Elizabeth shoot!"

"Jack...why did you leave us like this?" I mumbled under my breath as I made to stab at the closest tenticle. I glanced back toward the sea where Jack had been rowing, but I couldn't find his boat. He was probably too far from the ship to be seen by now. I wanted to scream from overwhelment! Elizabeth beat me to it. I heard the sound of her scream and I spun around to see her being pulled along the slippery deck with a tenticle wrapped around her ankle. "Elizabeth!" I began to run toward her. I grabbed her arm and tried to pull her free, but the tenticle pulled even harder. I lost my grip and she continued sliding toward the gaping hole in the stern of the ship. Suddenly, and ax appeared from the doorway to the cabin, and cut through the tenticle. It was Ragetti. Elizabeth quickly stood up and ran back on deck.

"Where's the gun?!" She exclaimed, looking around wildly.

"I don't know!" I responded, also looking. We spotted it at the same time, about to be used. We lunged toward the man. A tenticle wrapped around him and jerked him into the water while we were still comming. The gun went flying into the air, landing on the poop deck. She ran toward it and grabbed it. And that's when I saw the most amazing sight. _Jack_.


	33. Chapter 33: Kraken Attack 3: The Captain

**Well, this is the chapter that's been in my head waiting to get out ever since I wrote the first story. ::cry:: Here she is...**

**The Third Kraken Attack- the one directed toward the ::sniffle:: Captain.**

**

* * *

**My heart leaped at the site of him. He'd come back! Jack was back on the ship! He hadn't abandoned us after all. He never was one to completely abandon what he really cared about. I shook my head wishing that I'd realized that a lot earlier. Things would be a whole lot less complicated now. I jumped up from my place on the deck and sprinted up the stairs where he stood.

"Jack!" I exclaimed breathily, unsure of what to do. I was sure the tears in my eyes were on the brink of falling. He responded with a quick glance in my direction before reching toward the deck and picking up the rifle. I felt a bit hurt at first, before realizing that he didn't have time to talk. The explosives needed to, well, explode. He took aim at the swinging cargo and pulled the trigger. Almost instantly, the rum and gunpowder exploded and chunks of burning Kraken rained down on the deck of the Pearl. The stench was almost gag worthy as I watched the Kraken pull its tenticles back into the sea.

"Did we kill it?" I heard Marty ask on the main deck.

"No." Gibbs said. "We just made it angry. We're not out of this yet. Captain! Orders!" Gibbs turned and yelled toward Jack, still standing next to me. Then it hit me. No one had even noticed that he'd left. I must have been the only one who knew...

"Abandon ship. Into the longboat." I heard Jack mumble beside me.

"What?!" My eyes widened as he began to walk down to the main deck.

"Jack! The Pearl..." Gibbs also protested.

"She's only a ship, mate." Jack said sadly, looking around at the Pearl.

"He's right, we have to head for land." Elizabeth said. I couldn't say anything. We were going to lose the Pearl? She was the only thing that meant even half as much to me as Jack himself. Was he really going to leave his most prized possesion in danger's way?

"'S a lot o' open wa'er." Pintel looked toward the outline of an island in the distance.

"That's a lot o' wa'er." Ragetti echoed.

"We have to try." Will spoke up. "We can get away as it takes down the Pearl." I couldn't believe what was happening. We were really leaving her...

"Abandon ship." Gibbs confirmed. "Abandon ship, or abandon hope." We all began to step into action, loading everything we could into the little boat. I was numb, working as fast as I could without a single thought running through my head. I was going to have to watch the Pearl going down for the second time in my life.

"Take a step down there, Selesta." Will said. "I'll hand you the guns." I nodded and took the step down. As the guns came, I passed them down the line mechanically. I just wanted it all to end. I glanced up, looking for the guns to continue comming, but Will had stopped.

"What is it?" I asked. He didn't respond. I looked up on the deck and my heart stopped. I couldn't breathe. Jack and Elizabeth weren't helping. They were kissing.

"Prepare to cast off! There's no time to lose! Come on, Will, step to!" Gibbs ordered, stepping down toward the boat. I moved downward and sat slowly. Jack was kissing Elizabeth. I thought he still loved me. And what about Elizabeth herself? After all she and Will had been through she was falling for Jack...they were kissing on the deck. I wasn't going to be able to fix things with Jack after all. The very thought brought tears into my eyes.

"Where's Jack?" Will asked coldly, bringing me back to what was happening.

"He elected to stay behind to give us a chance." Elizabeth grimaced. "Go!" She ordered as we all looked up at the ship. The crew reluctantly began to row away.

"Wait. We're leaving?" I asked, trembling. "We're leaving him?!" The crew said nothing, but rowed, even refusing to look at me. "Elizabeth, what did he say?! What...why...stop rowing!" I yelled at them as my tears began to fall. "What did he say?!" She briefly glanced at me, before wiping one of her own tears away. "Didn't he say something? He wouldn't just..." I stopped, comming to a realization. "You did this, didn't you?!" I yelled at her as the tears began to blind my vision. "You made him stay up there didn't you?!"

"What? I..." Elizabeth protested.

"Look at what you've done!" I yelled at her, and pointed at the ship. We were a good distance away and you could see that the tenticles wrapped around the ship were beginning to turn the Pearl to splinters. "Jack's going to die! He's going to die!" I screamed between sobs. "Look at what you've done! I'm losing him again! Please, not again..." I mumbled to myself burrying my head in my hands. I looked up at her violently. "How could you do this to him?! To me!" I pointed toward the ship again. "This is your fault! Your fault! How could you?! _You_..." I lost all control and lunged at Elizabeth.

"Selesta!" The crew grabbed my arms and held me away from her.

"Let go of me! Let go of me!" I sobbed, trying to pull myself free. "I'll kill you!" I spat at her. "Let go of me!" I yelled as viciously as I could. The next thing I saw was darkness.


	34. Chapter 34: The End?

**This chapter is so depressing...not much else to say, really.**

**Oh, but just to make this perfectly clear...this is not the end of this story. There will be at least one more chapter...maybe two. Prepare to cry. I know I did whilst writing it...**

* * *

I slowly sat up and rubbed my aching head. 'What happened?' I looked around. 'Where was I?' I was sitting on the floor, against a wall in a little hut. There were all sorts of things hanging from every corner of the place; it looked like a voodoo hut. The rest of the crew was there, too. I looked around at them and then I remembered it all. How we were attacked by the Kraken. How Jack had left and then returned to end up saving us all. How he decided to leave the Pearl to be destroyed. How I'd seen he and Elizabeth kissing on the deck. How I'd lunged at Elizabeth because I'd believed that it was her fault and how they'd knocked me out with an oar to keep me from tipping the boat and killing Elizabeth. And how Jack was dead. He was _dead_. I burst into tears again, and hugged my knees to my chest. He was gone for the second time in my life! And this time he wasn't coming back. 

"Where are we?" I sniffled, looking around for someone to answer me.

"Yer in me 'ome." I heard the strange voice and then saw a woman. A very strange woman.

"Who are you?" I asked, pointlessly wiping my cheeks, they were wet again in a matter of seconds.

"Tia Dalma." She said quietly. "Der is somet'ing 'bout you..." She looked down at me crying pathetically on the floor. "You were in Jack Sparrow's heart." She confirmed with a nod.

"What?" I asked.

"When 'e came ta visit me ta find w'ere he could git Davy Jon's key," She paused. "Der was somet'ing differ'nt 'bout him, t'en. It was 'cause he was in love." She looked sadly at me. "Wit you." I only cried harder, think about the chance. But she was wrong...he was in love with Elizabeth. The sight of them kissing came back into my head and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't push it out. I just hugged my knees closer and burried my face into the fabric. "'Ere, against da cold, and da sorrow." She knelt by me holding a tray of cups. I grabbed the closest one and looked into it. Rum. I took a drink, but had to spit it back into the cup. It only reminded me of the rum-loving man who was now gone. Through my tears, I watched Tia make her rounds, handing out the drinks to everyone. Elizabeth took a mug and held it limply in her hand. I glared at her. She sat in chair, with tears running down her face. _She _was crying. How dare she?! It was her fault in the first place. I forced myself to look away from her to refrain from doing something that would make the crew knock me out again. "It's a shame." I heard Tia saying as she continued her rounds. "I know yer t'inking that wid da Pearl, you coulda captured da devil and set free your fadder's soul." I looked up as she said this. Bootstrap? He was bound to the Dutchman? The day just kept getting worse.

"Doesn't matter now." Will replied, coldly. "The Pearl's gone. Along with its captain." Then I realized that this had to be as hard for him as it was for me. His Elizabeth had been kissing Jack. His love and my love. Will and I were alone.

"Aye. And already the world seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all right to the end. But I guess that honest streak finally won out." Gibbs said, accross the room. I looked toward him. "To Jack Sparrow!" He held up his rum.

"Never another like Captain Jack." Pintel spoke up, holding up his rum.

"'E was a gentleman o' fortune, 'e was." Ragetti nodded, also holding up his cup.

"He was a good man." Elizabeth choked out, slightly raising her cup. I tried to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind. What did one say about the death of your only true love? I raised my cup in the air, and brought it to my lips, managing to take down a gulp of the memory filled liquid. I shook my head and sat my cup on the floor. I couldn't handle it.

"If there was somthing to be done, Elizabeth..." Will looked intently at his love. He had seen them kissing on the deck, too. He knew that she loved Jack...

"Would you do it?" Tia interrupted him. "What would any of you be willing ta do?" She looked around at us all. "Hmm? Would you sail to da ends of da Eart' and beyond to fetch back witty Jack and 'im precious Pearl?" She smiled. She was actually serious...

"Aye!" Gibbs thundered from the doorway.

"Aye!" Pintel stood boldly.

"Aye." Ragetti echoed.

"Awk! Aye!" Cotton's parrot swawked as Cotton nodded.

"Yes." Elizabeth nodded.

"Aye." Will said softly.

"Aye!" I stood up and wiped away my tears. We were going to get Jack back.

"Alright!" Tia smiled. "But if you're goin' brave da wierd an' haunted shores at world's end, den...you will need a captain who knows dose waters." She looked toward a flight of stairs. I walked closer toward the stairs and looked up at the pair of boots that had begun walking down. The rest of the crew followed suit and before long, we all stood looking like idiots with our mouths hanging open in shock.

"So tell me, what's become of my ship?" It was Barbossa.


	35. Chapter 35: The Beginning

**Thanks sooo much to my reviewers! I love you guys! Rum and cookies for ye scallywags...

* * *

**"Barbossa?" Will asked, standing beside me. Barbossa...he was alive?

"Aye." Barbossa walked the rest of the way down the stairs and took another bite of his apple.

"How are you...here?" Ragetti asked. Barbossa just smiled and looked toward Tia.

"I 'ave me ways." She smiled. Barbossa turned back to look at us again.

"So you're all sure ye want to go on this quest to find Jack then, eh?" Barbossa looked around. "The journey'll be mighty dangerous."

"Just because you may not want him back doesn't mean we feel the same way. Of course we'll be willing to go." I growled at him. I was getting impatient. The sooner we could go after Jack the better.

"Ah. Selesta. Nice to see you again, too." He smirked. "Still wearin' that ol' necklace I see. Of course ye want Jack back." I looked down at my little heart necklace. I'd completely forgotten that I was wearing it. It was almost a part of me now, I hardly noticed it anymore. Still, I glared at Barbossa.

"Stop beating around the bush, just tell us what to do." I said, looking straight into his nasty yellow eyes.

"Singapore." He said.

"Singapore?" I asked.

"Aye. That's what I said. Singapore." He said as if we were stupid for asking.

"What _about_ Singapore?" I rolled my eyes.

"Before we can get to Davy Jones' Locker, we need to stop in Singapore. Pick up a certain object that will lead us to the land of the dead."

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked. He paused a moment before turning to look at us all.

"Have ye ever heard of a pirate named Sao Feng?" He asked.

"The Pirate Lord of Singapore?" Gibbs said, clearly being the only one who knew him.

"Aye, that's the one." He drew out his words, clearly to annoy us all.

"What about him?" I asked.

"He holds in his possession the only thing that can lead us to Davy Jones' locker. His Navegational Charts."

"And he'll be willing to give them to us?" Will asked.

"He'll have to." Barbossa smiled mysteriously, as if he knew something that we didn't. "How soon can the rest of the crew get the Pearl ready to sail?"

"Wwe _are_ the crew. And the Pearl's gone to the Locker with Jack." Gibbs said.

"No ship, no crew." Barbossa handed his apple core to Jack (the monkey) and he jumped off his shoulder (the monkey off Barbossa's...t'would be quite strange the other way 'round...) to toss it outside. "That may present itself to be a problem."

"How are we gonna get to Singapore?" Pintel asked.

"I t'ink I know of a way." Tia smiled. "Da rest of da people who live in dis swamp keep a ship for der use. To travel an' gat'er supplies. Dey ne'er use it dese days. It's a small ship, but it shoul' work."

"Great!" Gibbs said. "When can we get her to set sail?"

"I'll ask for 'er tomor' morn." Tia nodded.

"Then tomorrow morn we'll charter a course to Singapore." Barbossa said as Jack (monkey) jumped back onto his shoulder.

"Tomorrow morning." I nodded, agreeing. We were going to bring Jack back! This wasn't the end as I'd thought. It was the beginning of a whole new adventure...

And none of us knew what awaited us as it began.

* * *

**Wow...the last chapter of the story and I gyped ye all on length. I almost feel bad! But not really.**

**So, yeah. I said it. This is the last chapter of the story. ::shudder:: It pains me to write that! I'm a little upset that it's over, but not to worry! There's still another one comming! And I won't wait quite so long as I did with this one to start posting it. It'll be after Christmas, though, I'll tell ye all that. I won't be able to get on the computer much after school lets out, as my parents will be making me go visit lots of family. And there's no internet where I have to go visit. ::cries:: And then after Christmas I have to travel a good bit away from home (and internet) to see my cousin get married...**

**Anyway, thanks SOOOOOOOOOO much to all of you who have been reading me story. Selesta and I thank you extremely a lot and would like to wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. We'll meet again in 2008!**

**Oh, and the next story has been christened...**

**Far Together, Close Apart**


End file.
